Harry Potter and The True Identity
by Pheonix Friend
Summary: Harry couldn't have everything he wished for-destiny doesn't go like that-But maybe he can twist destiny-maybe he can manipulate it-maybe he can save the world in the process- and himself
1. The Truth Can Sometimes Hurt

Harry Potter and The True Identity. Harry has a new pen pal- Voldemort. He's made a promise to him as well? But what? And what is Voldie on about- his true inheritance- it cant be anything good....  
  
Dumbledore sighed again. It had been two weeks since they had left to go home for the summer and already he had received over twenty letters about Harry. All from his friends telling him they were worried about him. He didn't know what to do about him- not that he would admit that to anybody of course. He sighed again and using the fire called Severus into his office. The look on the potion teachers face said enough- he was pissed about something.  
'I need your help. I am worried about Harry- I know you don't like him, but you have seen into his memories- I need to know what he feels so I can help him heal.' The headmaster said sadly. Snape just started at him in shock.  
'I'm not sure I can help you sir.' He said equally quietly. If the truth be told- he was more worried about Harry than his headmaster was. He looked into the old face and tried again. 'His wounds- they run deeper than either you or I can even hope to heal. Do you know he cast an unforgivable on Belatrix?' His usual scornful voice was different and it took Dumbledore a minute to figure it out. It was pity, and sadness. 'No I didn't. Well, I guess I will just have to try and speak with him.' He stood up signaling the end but sat down suddenly when he saw the look on his face. 'What is it?' He asked his voice strained. 'He's written to the dark lord.' He said it in barely more than a whisper and Dumbledore thought he had heard it wrong. 'What?' He asked though the terrified look on Snape's face made him realize that he had heard him correctly. 'He told me- told me that Harry had written to him. They have been exchanging letters. Since he left to go back to his relatives. Tom told me he has given up hope, so he has been trying to keep him going. It was scary- as though he was genuinely worried. He has sent Harry a phoenix.' Albus cursed. He stood up and began pacing. 'What do they talk about?' He asked his voice becoming tense. 'Everything. He told Harry he must stay strong so that the prophecy is fulfilled. He knows one must die. And he is slightly worried that it might be him.' Snape added his voice genuinely happy. Albus sat down and said nothing, Snape realizing that he wouldn't say anything else left quietly. Only the portraits were there to see the silent tears rolling down his cheeks. But they knew how he felt- they were also fond of the young wizard and they knew how deeply the headmaster cared for him. 


	2. Only He Understood

2) Only He understood.  
  
Harry sat on his bed. He could feel the tears building up within him but couldn't stop them. He couldn't believe that he was writing to his enemy- and that he was pleased he was. They after all did share many things. The phoenix sat next to Hedwig and looked around importantly. At first Harry was worried that Hedwig might object- but she had seemed pleased at having a friend. He smiled through his tears, he would reply to Tom and then write to Moony.  
  
Dear Tom, I was sorry to hear about your death eaters. I know they re important to you. And yes you were wrong to try and get the prophecy. You should have just asked me in a letter. I would have told you and I wouldn't be feeling like this right now would I? It doesn't matter though. I'm glad you punished Belatrix, but I will still be doing it myself when I meet her next. Don't forget your promise. And thank you for Lightning he's gorgeous. But why did you send him to me? You still haven't answered that one. Harry  
  
He sealed it and then grabbed another piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Moony and Order Members. Just so you find out from me and not Snape- I have spoken to Tom in a letter- in fact he gave me an early birthday present. He gave me the gorgeous Phoenix you see here. He is called Lightning. He will wait for your reply and then he will come back to me. It's good you know- having someone that genuinely cares about you and tells you what he is thinking instead of ignoring you for a year. He was really pissed the other day though. He let me watch as he cursed Belatrix. She doesn't look too good now though. He hadn't meant for her to do that, because he knew how much I cared about him. He knows now that I don't have anyone else. I hope that my friends are OK. Could you tell them that I am extremely busy at the moment and that is why I haven't written to them. Harry  
  
Harry smiled and then called over his two birds. 'Hedwig- would you like to take this to Tom? Or would you like to have a day off- I know you were tired after the journey yesterday.' He said gently, she hooted slightly and proceeded to put her head under her wing. 'OK then. Lightening- could you take this to Moony- and wait for a reply and then take this to Tom for me? You can wait for a reply there too.' He added. 'Of course Master of the Phoenix. That is fine. Be safe whilst I am gone.' He added as he spread his wings and flew out of the window. Harry smiled, he had to find out how he was Master of the Phoenix. Harry sat back down on his bed and began to think. Tom wasn't really a bad guy if he thought about it. He just wanted power- and would do anything to get it. Just as Harry would do anything to save his friends and be normal and not strong and un- normal. He looked at the photo on his bedside table. It was him, Moony and Sirius and Harry felt his heart go tight every time he looked at it. They were right in a way- it wasn't all his fault. But that still meant it was partly his. And with this unhappy thought he drifted off to sleep again pleased that Tom had told him he wouldn't invade his dreams.  
  
Byproduct of evil- pleased to oblige. Should I continue? I didn't realize the chapter was so short- it had seemed really long!! 


	3. Decisions Decisions Decisions

Firstly thank you to all of my reviewers!!! It's so great hearing that you like it. Secondly I am writing this on my own so if you have any ideas then they would be most appreciated! I will try to update at least every other day- I have 10 chapters almost finished so I should be able to keep a constant supply going.  
  
Please continue to review- all your ideas are more than welcome.  
  
Disclaimer; I didn't do this so I'll do it now. As much as I would like to own Harry Potter I don't- that belongs to JKR. And as she does such a good job I wont complain.  
  
3) Decisions, Decisions, Decisions.  
  
The order was in the middle of a meeting. It was getting late and all that was happening was the members were yelling at each other. Albus put his head in his hands and tried to shut out the yelling. Why couldn't they accept that we're all to blame? He thought to himself.  
  
'HE SHOULD HAVE COME TO US- WE COULD HAVE HELPED HIM.' A/N I like Mrs. Weasley yelling- s'cool!  
  
'HE DOESN'T NEED MOTHERING- HE NEED'S A GODFATHER. BUT UNFORTUNATELY HE IS DEAD.'  
  
'HE SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO WRITE TO THAT PIECE OF FILTH. HE'S BEING STUPID.'  
  
'OH WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW- YOU ONLY HURT HIM MORE LAST YEAR. YOU DIDN'T HELP AT ALL.' Finally he could take no more and stood up.  
  
'SILENCE.' He almost shouted. They stopped as suddenly as they started. They had never heard Albus raise his voice before- and they were all rather scared. Molly sat, followed by Arthur, Charlie, the twins, Bill, Moody, Tonks, Minerva, Remus, Kingsley and Percy. They had been the only ones invited to this meeting as they all knew Harry personally.  
  
'What do you hope to achieve by...' He was interrupted by the most magnificent phoenix he had ever seen entering the room.  
  
'That's the phoenix he gave Harry.' Snape said quietly as they all watched in silence. The bird circled once and then seeing Moony swooped down and landed lightly on his shoulder. Remus removed the two letters without thinking and was startled when the phoenix hissed and snatched back the other letter. He read the letter and then passed it round to the others. Nobody dared to speak. Finally Remus cleared his throat.  
  
'This is my godson we are talking about. I'll hear nothing more bad said about him. And I don't care what you say- I'm going to him.' He stormed out of the room, too angry to realize that he had just told them one of his biggest secrets he had ever hidden.  
  
'Albus- did he just-' Minerva asked, shock on her face. Without replying he walked straight out of the room and into the kitchen where he grabbed hold of Moony's arm before he could walk into the fire.  
  
'Godson?' Was all he managed to stutter. Remus gulped, oh shit. He thought.  
  
'We didn't tell anyone. Didn't see the point. Harry thought he had found his godfather- he wouldn't want me as well. That was just stupid. Now I can't tell him.' He added as he hung his head in shame. Albus patted him on the back and nodded he knew how he understood.  
  
'I'll come with you- we can both talk to him.' And with that they both Flooed to Arabella's house.  
  
The short walk to #4 was in silence as both worried about what they were going to say and how they would be received.  
  
'Hello Petunia- is Harry in?' Albus asked when she opened the door. 'Oh hello Albus- Remus, he's upstairs.' She added as she opened the door. Remus was shocked- she had never even acknowledged that she knew him when he had met her at the station. Let alone been his girlfriend for almost a year. He smiled warmly at her and followed the headmaster up to Harry's bedroom. They knocked lightly on the door and stood there waiting.  
  
'Come in.' Came Harry's voice. Remus grinned- he could tell that his voice had broken. They walked in and Harry did a double take when he saw who it was, then without really thinking he grabbed Moony into a hug. Remus smiled and hugged him back tightly. He knew then that no matter what happened- he would tell him today. They broke away and Harry went and sat back on his bed. Albus couldn't believe the difference in him from when he had seen him last. He had grown several inches, and had filled out considerably. He now looked like a fully grown man- not a skinny little 15 year old.  
  
'How are you Harry?' He asked quietly, he waved his wand and two chairs appeared out of thin air for himself and Remus. Harry smiled.  
  
'I'm fine. How are all of you? I'm sorry you know- about last year and everything.' He added, but his smile never wavered. He genuinely seemed pleased to see them. 'I know that I'm probably in for a roasting but I want you to know I don't care. If it wasn't for Tom then I wouldn't be alive. He has given me a will to live. Strange though that may seem, he has given me a reason to go on- so that we can fight each other for the last time next summer.' He looked at them both as if daring them to contradict him.  
  
'I'm just worried about you Harry- there are things that we need to discuss.' Remus said looking to Albus who nodded.  
  
'Don't worry about the things in my office Harry- I decided to have a clear out and threw quite a lot of stuff away. You just gave me the incentive to do it. No, what we want to talk to you about is where you are going to spend the rest of your summer.' He saw Harry smile wider as he realized he would be leaving #4 and couldn't help smiling slightly to himself.  
  
'OK. I have something I should tell you though. Well really a couple of things. First Tom knows Snape is a spy. When he is called next- he cannot go- they're going to kill him- they plan to do what they did to Neville's parents. Torture him for information.' This was met by a gasp from the other two and Albus immediately put his hand into his robes and pulled out a small mirror.  
  
'Severus Snape.' He called clearly. Harry saw his potions' teachers face appear in the other mirror. 'Severus- he knows. Don't go back- they're going to torture you.' His headmaster said quickly. Harry could see Snapes face pale.  
  
'But How?' He croaked. He looked to Harry's slight amusement terrified. Albus shook his head, and Snape nodded. The mirror went blank and Albus sighed.  
  
'OK second thing. We have a spy.' He said this without any emotion and saw again the shocked looks cross their faces. 'Goes by the name of Percy Weasley. He has only just been recruited. He isn't anywhere near Voldemorts inner circle- but he will be soon. He's power crazy. Tom likes him, and of course he knows the Weasley's are like my family.' Harry sighed as he said this and looked at the floor. He hated knowing that he had just sentenced Percy to life in Azkabhan but he couldn't risk anymore people dying because he didn't ask for help. 'And finally I want to warn you both. You will not be able to stop me writing to Tom- so please don't try. I need to. If I am to defeat him I need to know as much about him as possible. However what is more important. Remus- as my godfather, why didn't you tell me about what he had planned. You of all people should have known how much I hate to have things hidden from me- after the third year I thought I could trust you.' He openly grinned now and saw Remus going a lovely shade of red. He tried to speak but seemed to have lost his voice. 'Tom told me, when I told him I didn't have anybody left he told me I did. That I had you- and of course five friends whom I count very dearly. So you see- he has helped me. He hasn't given me anymore dreams- he told me he couldn't do it whilst I was so weak. So you see my summer has actually been OK.' He waited for them to start speaking, leaning back he looked exactly like his father thought Remus- loved to surprise people.  
  
At that moment Lightning flew back into the room. And landed on Harry's shoulder.  
  
'Hello Master.' The phoenix sang into his ear.  
  
'I wish you wouldn't call me master- couldn't you just call me Harry?' Harry asked, talking out loud- he had momentarily forgotten his two visitors. 'Has Tom replied?'  
  
'Yes Master Harry. He said for me to tell you to keep smiling- he also told me to tell you to get this book 'Beating Me, By Tom Riddle.'  
  
'Beating Me- by Tom Riddle. That is hardly likely to be in the book shop is it.' Harry laughed.  
  
'It is in the Chamber of Secrets. He said you can go down there if you like- he has given me directions to a library down there. He said you could use some of the spells that he has learnt.' Harry smiled at his bird and nodded. He took the letter and moved away from the other two slightly.  
  
Dear Harry, I know I know. Bellatrix is feeling very sorry for herself. 'Serves her right' Harry said. I sent you Lightning because he can help protect you. Whenever he is near you in your sleep he can stop the nightmares- he will not stop me- I am to powerful but he can stop memories from resurfacing. He also belongs to the Master of the Phoenix- which is you. I was given him as somebody thought it was me- but as you know- phoenix is for the light. I might also add that you should ask Dumbledore about your rightful inheritance- which he promised me you would receive when you reached 16. I can't believe you warned Snape- but never mind. I guess I expected it- I really actually liked the guy- perhaps that's why I allowed you to see that particular plan. And just so you know- Percy Weasley isn't a death eater. That was Poly juice potion. I needed to see if someone could get into the ministry under that stuff- and I might add they can't. Which is very disappointing. Say hello to Remus and Albus- I am guessing they are there with you by now. And I'm glad that you are feeling happier. I haven't forgotten your promise. I am still honorable you know!!!! I will speak to you soon- and I'll see you next summer at Godrics Hollow. Until then Harry- good luck and be safe. Tom.  
  
Harry laughed and passed the letter to Remus who read it quickly. His eyes growing wider as he read farther. He passed the letter to Albus who smiled when he read it. He handed it back to Harry and then stood up.  
  
'It is time you find out who you really are.' He said as he walked to the door. Harry scrambled off his bed- his face grinning madly.  
  
Remus followed looking confused- what inheritance? And what was this promise that Harry made with Voldemort? Remus shuddered- whatever it was it couldn't be good. 


	4. The Heir Returns

4) The heir returns?  
  
They Flooed to Hogwarts- Harry only agreed when he was promised his friends wouldn't be told for a few days so that he could have some space. They walked silently through the castle- Harry realized he had never been in this part before- it wasn't even on the marauders map. Then Harry gasped as he looked in front of him- as he walked forwards the corridor grew. If he stepped back it also decreased. He turned to Albus questioningly.  
  
'As Godric's heir- this is where you belong. We can't go any further- go an have a look round- then come back and find us.' Harry felt his jaw drop and turned back round to his inheritance. Taking a deep breath he walked forward and didn't stop until he reached the door at the very end. He tried to turn the handle but found it wouldn't move. He swore- how was he supposed to get in? A sudden movement on his right made him grab his wand and point it at the source. What he saw made him gasp- then he fainted. He woke up groggily to see a very blurred Moony staring back at him.  
  
'What happened?' He asked his head felt all fuzzy and the details were less than clear. All he remembered was turning round and seeing three people that he hadn't expected too see- but he couldn't remember who it was. Moony chuckled then seeing Harry's glare turned it into a cough.  
  
'Well- I heard you swear and ignoring Dumbledore I ran after you. You were unconscious, and when I looked round to see why you had fainted I almost fainted as well.' Suddenly Harry remembered. He had seen his parents and Sirius. He sat up so fast that Moony jumped back and before he could stop him had jumped from the chair and run from the office. It suddenly occurred he didn't really know where he was but he soon recognized it as the defence office.  
  
He tore through the castle and didn't stop until he had reached what he thought was the right corridor. He surged forward and ran to the point where he was sure he had gotten- outside the door. He turned slowly and what he saw was once again his parents and Sirius. He couldn't help grinning. They were only slightly visible- but he knew that Tom would finish the spell within the hour and return his parents and Sirius to there former selves. He couldn't help but grin at the silent trio as he watched them. They stood waiting for an explanation.  
  
'Hey guys- nice to see you could join us- I didn't expect to see you quite so soon- sorry about fainting. He will have finished the restorative spell soon and you will be quite normal.' He said quietly, the tears filling his eyes as he looked at the people who had always given him the strength to carry on.  
  
'You better hope to god that you have a good explanation for this.' Sirius said his eyes dancing and failing to look angry.  
  
'Padfoot old friend- just relax- lets wait till he's finished and then we can discuss it.' James suggested, and Lily merely nodded- as though if she spoke it would turnout to be a dream.  
  
He was still sat there one hour later when the spell was completely finished. He stood up and hugged each of them in turn, he had never felt happier.  
  
'Perhaps we should go and explain to Moony- he's going to kill me- so is Dumbledore come to think of it!' He added chuckling. Hugging them all again he turned and walked to Dumbledore's office knowing that he was in for the biggest telling off of his life- but he didn't really care. They were all alive again. And Cedric- but he would speak to him later. They walked up the spiral staircase to Albus' office and entered without knocking. The result was instant, the teachers and few order members that were present leaped to their feet and paled visibly all gaping at the dead people they saw before them.  
  
'Before I begin- I would just like to say something- no interruptions until I have finished.' He said looking at them all. They all nodded- still looking at the other three. Moony ventured forward- his eyes filled with tears as he stared as his best friends. Realizing it was them he grabbed them both into a hug and they all returned it. Lily walked towards Minerva.  
  
'Hello Minny.' She said quietly.  
  
'Lily?' Minerva croaked then they too hugged. Harry smiled. Now he would explain. They all sat and faced him watching as he began to pace. The energy radiating from him, emotions flashing across his face as he tried to sort out what he was going to say to them all.  
  
'When I was eleven I was bought to Hogwarts, where I thought I was a normal wizard. That was until I met Voldemort for the second time. I didn't know what to do- knew that for some reason it was imperative that I stayed alive. So I did. And he was stopped from regaining his body. Second year- I faced him again. But that year it was different- my friends were in danger, whilst most wouldn't speak to me because they thought I was the one attacking the students I carried on- why? Because of some very loyal friends who never wavered in there belief that I was a good person. And so I met him in the chamber. Ginny- was almost dead- but the sorting hat and Fawkes saved me- I managed to kill the Basilisk then destroyed Tom- again. By now I was realizing that I was different from the others. In my third year I learnt Sirius was trying to kill me. I learnt from the teachers whilst being in the pub illegally thanks to some marauders,' he grinned at them then and saw to his delight his father, Sirius and Moon receiving death glares all round, 'that he was the one to deceive my parents- then I decided something. He was added to my list of people who would be killed. Of course Tom was also on that list. Then I learned something about two wonderful people- both my dads best friends- that he was innocent. The joy was unbelievable. But once again I couldn't end the year happy- he had to go on the run. But at least he was alive- and innocent. My fourth year was one of the worst. Ron hated me- and somebody was trying to kill me. The tri- wizard was believe it or not a good time. Although the nerves weren't. The first two tasks were OK- but I wouldn't have been able to do if it wasn't for Dobby stealing the ingredients from Snape. The third task started OK. Thanks to Ron and Hermione- I was more prepared than I needed to be- at least I thought I was. Me and Cedric helped each other when I almost got eaten by the spider. We agreed to take the cup together- so that Hogwarts still won. It was my fault he died- I should have accepted that he wanted me too win- but once again my pride intervened. So he traveled with me to the graveyard, where he was killed instantly by Pettigrew. I tried to fight him- but I couldn't because of the wands. My parents, Cedric, Bertha Jorkins and an old man helped me. I managed to escape him again. But by now I was worried- he was after me for a reason- and nobody would tell me why. Then I entered my fifth year. I was so happy- Sirius was home, I had spent some of the summer with him and my friends. It was great. But in case you hadn't noticed- I'm never allowed a quiet year. I noticed that Dumbledore wouldn't look at me- that hurt- more than anything. I started becoming Voldemort in my dreams- I attacked Mr. Weasley. But still they wouldn't answer my questions. When I dreamt of Voldemort kidnapping Snuffles I was beside myself. Five friends who had joined the DA group told me they wouldn't let me go alone- even though Hermione told me she thought Tom was playing on me wanting to be hero. So we went. Six teenagers to the ministry. Five people who shouldn't ever have to do what I asked them to do. Sirius died- I went after Belatrix and used an unforgivable curse on her. I wanted to kill her. Then he arrived. I really wanted him to kill me. Prayed that when he possessed me Dumbledore would kill me. But he didn't I returned too school- learnt of the prophecy but found I didn't care. When I went back to #4 I was to say the least depressed. Then I got a letter. From Tom. We wrote to each other every day, and as I did I found I had a reason to live. He was quite angry he didn't know the prophecy but didn't ever ask for it. So I made him a deal. He would release my parents and Cedric and Sirius from the limbo you go to when you fall through the veil- or when you use the Avada Kedavra curse. I in turn would tell him the prophecy. He agreed, but I also asked for one more thing. I asked for the spell I know only he knows that will rid Moony of his little problem. So you see- Tom kept his first part of the bargain- his second will be completed tonight when it is full moon. I know your all very angry with me- so I'm going to leave the office. But just let me tell you all something. You may be pissed off with me- but not half as angry as I am with all of you- you have all lied, deceived and in your own way bought this on yourselves. Just be lucky that there are only two people on my to die list- because otherwise you would all be sorry.' He stood up and before they could even reply he strode from the room. Smiling too himself- he wouldn't tell them the second promise he had made to them yet. A/N WOW! What a speech!  
  
'Oh my god.' Was all Lily said as she buried herself into James arms.  
  
'He's right you know- we all did that to him, he should hate us all.' Sirius said hanging his head. Albus said nothing- he knew that Harry had promised him something else.  
  
'He's not telling us something. He made two promises- and I have a feeling the second was much worse. I do believe he has promised himself to a duel with him next year. But there is something else- and I have the strong feeling it is something to do with weakening himself.' He looked at Moony who nodded and left the room, he was followed by his two best friends and Lily. They needed to talk to their son- he couldn't deny them that privilege. 'Call an order meeting ASAP. This has just bought and solved us some problems.'  
  
The adults wandered out into the grounds not really knowing where to start. They saw he was sat with his back to them under their favorite tree. Smiling they headed over.  
  
'They are coming over here Harry- they are within speaking distance.' The phoenix who was sat in front of him said. Harry nodded.  
  
'It's rude you know- to creep up on people.' He said still without facing them. He waited and saw them walk in front of him sitting so that they were in a circle. Lightning flew to Harry's shoulder protectively.  
  
'It's OK- you can go now- I'll be OK.' He said looking at the bird who sang back to him.  
  
'But Harry..'  
  
'Lightning. Do as your told- for once please? I'll steal you some eclairs from the kitchen?' He added, the bird took off instantly.  
  
'Harry really- bribery- it's not very nice you know.' His mother said huffily, Harry burst out laughing. (A/N NOOOOO not another Hermione!)  
  
'You should meet Hermione- you'll get on great.' He said, he felt his face drop as he realized his friends were probably extremely angry with him. 'Hang on a sec. Lightning,' he called, watching as the great bird appeared next to him. 'Could you go pick up the guys? They should be here with me. All five of them.' He added as the bird nodded and disappeared into thin air. 'Sorry.' He said facing them again.  
  
'Harry- what else did you promise him?' Moony asked deciding to get straight to the point. He saw Harry's face darken and his eyes became almost black, they looked at him shocked.  
  
'I promised him that I would join him- if he was going to win the fight- I would become his most loyal servant.' He said it quietly and looked down at his hands. He knew it had been stupid- but he wanted to be happy again. He felt arms around him and buried his head into his mother's chest, he felt more arms and realized they were all hugging him- as though to protect him from the world.  
  
A/N; This isn't really how I wanted Harry to be- I mean come on- he's got to have few problems!! So I will warn you- he does encounter a few problems next few chapters. And I was sad writing them! *wipes a tear from cheek* anyway please review. 


	5. Ya Big Baby As If You Could Take On ME!

A / N. Wow I can't believe that you guys actually really like it!!  
  
RadarPLO- the story is great- t hank you for advising me to read it- I have added you to my favorites list!!  
  
For I love red heads w / Fangs- thank you for being my first reviewer. It's really wonderful that people can give you so much encouragement!!  
  
Dolphin girl179- hum.. How should it end? Any ideas?!!  
  
Disclaimer: please don't sue me- I don't own it!!!  
  
5) Ya big Baby- As If You Could Take On Me!!  
  
Harry sighed as he sat back down by the tree, his parents though less than happy with him had finally agreed to see why he did it. He saw his friends walking towards him and groaned. He was in for another roasting.  
  
'Harry!' Hermione squealed as both she and Ginny ran over to him. He stood up when he saw them come running and grinned as they both hugged him. The others walked over more sedately and Harry could see Neville and Luna holding hands.  
  
'Hi mate.' Ron said clapping him on the back. Harry grinned again and shook hands with Neville then grabbed Luna into a hug as well. He stood back feeling tears in his eyes, and looking round he saw they were all the same.  
  
'I just want to thank you- for coming with me.' Harry said quietly. Without really knowing why they grabbed each other into a group hug. Tears falling silently for all they had been through. Unknown to him he was watched by four adults.  
  
'He'll be OK Lily.' James said putting his arm round his wives shoulder.  
  
'He's a great kid Lils'. The best really- with a heart of gold. You have no idea how proud of him we are- you should be too.' Sirius said wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
'I am- that's why it's so hard.' She replied quietly but they all nodded- they understood exactly. Turning they walked back in doors- the friends needed some privacy.  
  
'Harry- are you OK now?' Ginny asked grabbing his hand. He smiled at her and nodded.  
  
'I am now you guys are here- but I have something to tell you. My parents and Sirius are back.' He said not looking at them. He heard the gasp and knew that was from Hermione- she had figured it out already.  
  
'But Harry- only he knows how.' She whispered. The others caught on pretty quickly and all gasped simultaneously.  
  
'I wrote to him- he told me he would but only if I told him the prophecy- well it was the other way round really- I told him if he wanted to find out he would have to do it. Cedric too. So they're back.' He smiled at the shocked faces. 'He's also going to help Moony.'  
  
'What did you promise him in return?' Luna asked quietly. 'You had to have promised him something else.' Harry sighed and nodded his face becoming miserable again.  
  
'I agreed to a duel next summer- but if I am going to lose he wont kill me- I will become his most loyal supporter. I will become the heir of the dark side and renounce my leadership of the light.' Nobody spoke- nobody dared to even move.  
  
'Oh Harry.' Ginny said throwing her arms around his neck. He smiled slightly, then not really understanding why he decided to do it at that precise moment pulled her back slightly and kissed her. She returned it after the shock wore off and Harry felt his heart soar. He really did love her. More than anything.  
  
'HARRY!' he heard Ron yell and breaking apart he saw not an angry Ron but a grinning madly Ron. 'Oh mum is going to be so soppy- she was bad enough when Hermione and me started dating!' he was laughing hysterically now and it was only moments until they all joined in. it felt good to laugh- and Harry realized, it was something he didn't do enough of. The sat and talked for another hour until Harry realized he was starving and it was dinner time. They headed in towards the great hall and Harry smiled when he realized the were all holding hands- Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione and Neville and Luna. He smiled again- they would be unstoppable this year- and that felt even better.  
  
They walked in and stopped when they heard the wolf whistles coming from the teachers table- his dad was going mental- as were two other marauders. Lily was trying not to look to excited.  
  
'Oh shut up you three- your just all jealous- well except dad that you can't get such gorgeous girlfriends- I mean who would want to go out with an ugly dog and a wolf?' Harry said trying to sound serious. He blocked the first curse easily and saw his friends dive out of the way. He stood there and smiled as his two godfathers tried as hard as they could to curse- this just made Harry laugh even louder. Soon his dad joined in and the fight really began. The others watched in slight shock- they had never felt such power as had been coming from Harry. He stood there for five minutes just playing and then the three adults were on there backs under the body bind curse. Harry walked over to them.  
  
'You know- just because your back from the dead doesn't mean you could ever be anywhere good enough to beat me- your all so slow. I need someone who is good to practice on.' He released them and only just ducked I time as his father tried to clip round the back of the head.  
  
'Harry- I was the fastest dueler in my year- we all were along with Severus. There isn't anybody faster.' His dad said his pride obvious.  
  
'Yes there is- who better than five friends I trained myself?' he turned and faced his friends all of whom looked excited at the idea.  
  
'Harry- you could never take on five people- I've seen them they're quick.' Remus said worriedly. Harry grinned even more.  
  
'Good practice then.' He turned and watched his friends spread out around the hall so that he was fighting from every direction. The teachers moved out of the way behind the shield Dumbledore put up. They could all see the headmaster looked extremely pleased. He walked into the middle of the hall.  
  
'I want a clean fight- Harry can stun you twice- once you have been stunned or hexed for the second time you cannot be revived by your friends. Is that clear?' he asked looking at them all, they nodded and Harry turned to face the teachers his parents and godparents.  
  
'This is how it should be done.' He said cheekily. And before he could turn round again they had started.  
  
Within seconds Harry was forced to dive. With reflexes that could only be born into you he ducked dived and sent every curse he could at his friends. The adults watched in silent amazement- they had never seen anything like it. You couldn't see Harry for curses- yet he was never hit. He managed to get three people who were quickly roused by his friends. He got Ron for the second time, followed by Hermione, then Neville. By now Harry had settled down and was having a great time. He saw that Ginny and Luna had separated so that one was in front the other behind. It was only seconds before he got them both and when he did he bowed. Quickly going round to release his friends from there various curses and hexes.  
  
'Wow- that was brilliant. My god Harry- I've never seen anything like it.' His dad said walking forward and hugging him tightly. Harry blushed furiously and laughed.  
  
'Harry James Potter- don't you ever scare me like that again. Do you hear me?' His mother called, Harry could see where her fingernails had cut into her neck. Her face had gone a deathly pale.  
  
'Yes mum.' Harry said looking down. He looked up again and laughed. 'What are you going to do when I duel with him?' he asked  
  
'I'm going to hex him into oblivion for ever hurting my little boy.' She said simply and she too gave Harry a hug. Harry grabbed Gin's hand and motioned the others forward.  
  
'I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Ginny Weasley- very skilled in charms I might add! And my other friends- Hermione Granger- the brightest witch I know, Ron her boyfriends- one hell of a chess player- he's my strategizer. Neville Longbottm- he is the most loyal person I know and his skill in Herbology is unrivaled. And last but definitely not least Luna Lovegood, she is braver than any of us- she should be in Gryffindor. She is also Neville's girlfriend. These are the friends I was telling you about. Everybody- you all know Sirius of course but I'd like to introduce you to two very important people- my parents, James and Lily Potter.' He smiled as he said this and when they had all shook hands (Lily and James gave Ginny a hug and welcomed her to the family.) they went and sat down. Harry was ravenous and the conversation to start with was slow as everybody ate. Slowly they started talking to each other but stopped suddenly when Harry's black Phoenix entered the room.  
  
'Harry- it is terrible- death eaters- against Tom- your aunt- they're trying to kill you relatives.' He said quickly. Without thinking Harry grabbed his tail feathers and the two disappeared.  
  
A / N Dun Dun Dun... Oh dear, what could possibly be going on- I thought that they were protected.. 


	6. Life And Soul Of Everything!

Thank you to everybody who has reviewed- they really do help. Hope that this is OK. I mean- you guys can tell me if you think anything in particular should happen and I will try and oblige.  
  
6) Life And Soul Of Everything  
  
He arrived at number 4 and gasped. He could see his dead uncle and cousin but his aunt was still alive. But she was being tortured and Harry knew if he didn't act soon he would be too late.  
  
Everybody jumped up when Harry disappeared.  
  
'Albus- where's he gone?' Lily yelled looking round. Instead of answering he reached in his pocket for his mirror.  
  
'Arabella?' he asked at the face that was already waiting for him.  
  
'Death eaters- here to try and find out what he's done to you-know-who. Harry's here- he's fighting them all. Oh quick.' The witch said as he quickly left.  
  
'Everybody- #4 now.' Albus added as he walked to the nearest fire. He arrived at Mrs. Figs and ran out of the door. He stopped suddenly and swore. There were thirty death eaters still standing. But harry had stunned over twenty so far. He grabbed the door and stopped the adults from going out.  
  
'This is there fight.' He said letting his five friends out. 'We have to let them. I'm sorry- but they need to show that they are united for the bond to work.' He received glares all round but they nodded stiffly. He was right and they knew it. Lilly burst into tears and was immediately grabbed by her three friends for support.  
  
'Hey guys- wondered when you'd show up. What do you reckon to my handy work?' he said gesturing to the stunned death eaters.  
  
'Being a bit slow today aren't you? Come on guys- we better help I suppose.' Ron said grinning. Then working together in a way nobody could have believed possible the remaining death eaters were stunned and unconscious. They used an anti apparition bind on each of them and smiled. That was a job well done. He saw his aunt lead some way off and ran over to her.  
  
'Aunt Petunia?' he asked fearfully. He hadn't realized until now how much he loved her. She began to stir and Harry sighed. Helping her sit he looked at her begging her to recognize him so that he knew he hadn't been to late. But from the vacant look that was in her eyes he knew that she had no idea who he was- or who she was. He hugged her and then magiced her a stretcher hoping it was short term. He used the sleeping spell and then levitated her lightly onto the bed.  
  
His friends looked on quietly, knowing that he wouldn't want them to intrude. The adults walked out quietly, looking at the scene in shock and horror. They walked towards the group of five friends and stopped suddenly when they saw Harry magically healing his aunt as best as he could. Nobody moved just stood there watching as the tears fell silently down there cheeks. He stood suddenly and turned to face them.  
  
'Lightning?' he called sharply. With a sharp pop his phoenix appeared in front of him and settled on his shoulder. 'What the hell happened? How did they break my wards? And what were you doing whilst all this was going on might I add? I told you to keep an eye on them and come straight back to me if any sign of trouble started.' He said through gritted teeth.  
  
The phoenix hung his head and to everyone's amazement replied in a voice that they could all understand.  
  
'I am so sorry- I was returning from Toms. He was very angry- something about orders being disobeyed- he told me to go and check on #4 and that I was to go straight to you if anything happened. He said they thought that you had tricked him into returning your parents and Sirius. He is extremely angry.' He added again and proceeded to fly towards his aunt. The wounds that Harry hadn't been able to heal he did, and to everybody's amazement he also dropped tears into her mouth. Then he settled once again on Harry's shoulder.  
  
'TOM RIDDLE. I WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHT THIS SECOND.' He yelled into the thin air and to everybody's horror there was a crack and Tom stepped out in front of him. The wands were pointing straight at him but he however smiled and turned to Harry.  
  
'You bastard.' Harry spat, his anger rising.  
  
'Oh for gods sake Harry- you think that I would of? After the pact we made? I don't think so and neither do you. These are all traitoring bastards. And I can tell you straight away I had nothing to do with it. As soon as I suspected something I sent Lightning back.' He said pacing in front of Harry. Everybody could see how angry he was. He stopped and turned to the Potters and Sirius. 'Oh I'm glad it worked.' He added before once again facing Harry.  
  
'I owe you now don't I? Just when we were bloody even. For gods sake. What is it that you want?' He asked. Harry smiled.  
  
'That's easy- I want you to refrain from attacking the Grangers and the Weasley's this year. And the Longbottoms and Luna's family.'  
  
'Jesus Harry- you don't ask for much do you? Very well.' And they all watched as he cut his hand with his wand and let the blood drip onto the floor. Harry did the same.  
  
'BY THE POWER OF THE BOND WE SHALL KEEP TRUE TO OUR PROMISE.' They said together. Tom smiled at him and Harry returned it.  
  
'Well, see you soon everybody.' He said and before they could answer he had gone. Harry sighed, he never felt very good when he did that. Before he could do anything he had collapsed.  
  
Harry couldn't understand why he couldn't move. He slowly opened his eyes and closed them again as the light caused him to yelp in surprise. The sudden movement around him caught his attention and he slowly opened them again.  
  
He could make out at least 10 faces peering back at him. He smiled weakly and sat up helped by somebody. He felt his glasses being put on his face and saw everything come into focus. What he saw didn't make him feel any better, all the faces looked not only worried but angry.  
  
'How long have I been out of it?' He asked hoping he could steer them off the telling off he was about to get.  
  
'Three weeks. We thought you were going to die.' His dad said gently, and to Harry's relief he saw all of their faces softening.  
  
'How's my aunt?' He asked suddenly and saw the smiles widen.  
  
'She's fine- the phoenix tears that she drank healed her from the inside as well. So she'll be fine.' His mum soothed. He smiled gently at her and almost passed out when she grabbed him into the tightest hug he had ever felt.  
  
'Are you going to ask me now then? I can tell that you're all desperate to yell at me. Oh- how's Remus?' He asked suddenly realizing that his friend wasn't there. They smiled even more at this and stepped away from the bed. Harry smiled as he saw Remus walk towards him. Tears in his eyes. Harry couldn't help but be surprised- gone was the gray hair, an in it's place was thick brown hair. His eyes were bright and he had filled out considerably.  
  
'I don't know what to say.' He said quietly.  
  
'Don't say anything then- lets call it payment for teaching me how to do my patronus- after all without you I would be without a soul right now.' He said smiling. Remus nodded and sat back down.  
  
'Right Harry.' Sirius stated standing up. 'What the bloody hell were you playing at?' He said through gritted teeth. Harry had never seen him look so angry.  
  
'Maybe I should explain?' He said quietly looking at his sheets.  
  
'Damn right you should.' His dad said.  
  
'Well you all know the prophecy- it said that I had powers the dark lord knows not. Well I had to try and learn what these powers were. I was given a book last year by Hermione about ancient magic, using that I learned how when two wizards are joined they have a bond that will never be broken except by one's death. It told me that when trying to find your hidden powers you must cement the bond with that wizard and the powers would be granted. So he came to my house, as Tom- he always comes as Tom when he comes to see me. Then we shared blood and the bond was forged. He doesn't know why we had to do it- I just told him that for us to be able to fight we had to do it. And it worked, my reflexes are unrivaled. My spell work has improved ten times over, but most importantly than that- I learned how to love. That's my secret weapon. Being able to prove that even though terrible things are going to happen- I can still show love. Show the world that as long as I'm alive then they can hope. That as long as I'm alive- I will lead the light to victory.' He watched as the words sunk in and smiled. He knew they wouldn't have the heart to tell him off now.  
  
'Oh no you don't Harry Potter.' Came Ginny's voice. 'Don't think that just because you gave some heroic speech your out of trouble.' Harry visibly jumped under her watchful stare and everyone saw him blush. Ginny grinned- she was right.  
  
'All right. All right. You want the truth? I had to make a pact with him- returning my parents was easy. Remus wasn't. I made a pact that I don't think you want to know about.' He replied and he saw Remus visibly pale. Thinking he had caused this, Harry gave him a weak smile and seeing all the angry glares he decided he had better tell them. 'I gave him half of my soul.' He stated simply.  
  
A/N Now I don't know much about this sort of thig- but I'm pretty sure that it's not good!!!! Please Review. Go On. You know you want to!! 


	7. 7 Inward Battles Outward Appearances

DON'T OWN SO PLEASE DON'T SUE MY COMPUTER IS THE MOST EXPENSIVE THING I OWN- AND WITHOUT IT I'M PRETTY STUFFED!  
  
Oh and Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews!! (Names and answers at the bottom)  
  
PS- does anybody know how to do italics or bold as I've just realized that they aint workin!!!  
  
7) Inward Battles, Outward Appearances.  
  
'YOU WHAT?' Lily yelled making everyone jump. Harry shrunk under his covers. She was worse than Mrs. Weasley.  
  
'HARRY POTTER- HOW COULD YOU? YOU ARE IN SO MUCH..' Fortunately for him James didn't get to finish because Albus stepped forward.  
  
'You should be proud of him. He has just proved to all of us that he is a much stronger wizard than any of us. You see with only half a soul many would become self absorbed- wouldn't feel love, or hurt. He has proved to us that his power runs deeper than any of ours. His soul will strengthen again- I take it Harry- that that is why you passed out. Your body had done a lot of fighting today. It needed time to heal?' His headmaster asked quietly. Harry nodded glad that somebody understood.  
  
'You mean- he'll be okay?' Sirius asked eyeing Harry carefully as though looking for some signs he didn't have all of his soul.  
  
'Yes Sirius- I'll be fine. Though I do now have a terrible headache. Has he been to see me?' He asked they shook their heads though he noticed they looked relieved that he hadn't.  
  
'Oh OK. Lightning?' he called gently. The bird soared in gently and landed lightly on the bed, everybody saw to their annoyance he clutched several letters. 'I'm sorry for telling you off. I was angry. But thank you for your help. Truce?' he asked. Lightning looked up and nodded. Harry smiled and started opening the letters. They were all from Tom and Harry smiled when he read the last one. He set them on fire with his wand, knowing that he didn't want the others to read them and they would as soon as he was asleep.  
  
'Well- that is interesting. It seems that a certain Bellatrix is unfortunately no longer with us. As aren't many other death eaters. In fact I do believe that Tom is down on his numbers at the moment. By about 25 people in fact. Oh well- he'll have twice that many followers by the time I meet him next summer.' He added. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt very angry and without speaking got out of bed and ran out of the hospital wing.  
  
'Should we follow him?' Lily asked scared. She felt the urge to follow him- to protect him but knew it probably wasn't the best thing to do.  
  
'No Lils- he needs something we cant offer him.' James replied as they watched his five friends stand up silently and follow him.  
  
'Do you think he made a mistake- you know bringing us back? We seemed to have caused him more trouble.' Sirius asked quietly. Remus jumped up at that and glared at them all.  
  
'Don't even joke about that- he was ready to change sides when you died Sirius, he needs you more than ever. This time next year he will have faced him for the last time. We need to help him in every way we can.' He said looking at them all, they all nodded and Remus smiled. 'Anyway- where would you guys go now? I mean lets face it- your all thought dead- some people would probably try and kill you thinking that you were death eaters in disguise.' He added cheekily. They all burst out laughing.  
  
'Thinking about that- you should go to the bank and open your other vault. And of course you can move back into your house- or you can stay here and become the defence teachers.' Albus said his voice failing to his hide his excitement. 'Well you three anyway- Lily- Minerva has already asked me if I will ask you to help her with transfiguration.' He watched as they all grinned and Lily replied that she would love to. He smiled to himself- this was going to be Harry's best year yet- and he would do everything he could to help it along.  
  
Harry couldn't help it. The anger built up inside him and he couldn't control it. He had never felt such hatred, it was making his head feel as though he was going to explode and in that instant he knew. He knew that his link with Voldemort was changing. He cold feel his hatred towards people- felt it, he could taste the blood in the air. And to his shock he was secretly enjoying it. Without knowing what to do Harry ran, ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran straight out of the school gates and followed the road down to Hogsmeade.  
  
He slowed to a walk as his lungs felt as though they were going to give in and swore as he realized that he had left the school grounds. He was in big trouble now. He looked round almost nervously, as though expecting to see someone and cautiously moved to the edge of the road.  
  
He could sense someone was there but didn't know what to do about it, so he decided to continue walking to Hogsmeade. Harry smiled as his senses told him Snape was following. But suddenly he was shocked- how the hell did he know that? Shit- something's happening to me.  
  
'Are you here for the order or for Tom?' Harry called casually over his shoulder as he continued walking. He stopped and turned to face his teacher who was dressed as a death eater. That's funny- he wasn't one anymore. Harry felt his stomach tighten as alarm bells began to go off in his head.  
  
'How did you know it was me? How did you hear me?' Snape asked and Harry grinned when he saw he wasn't being looked at with a look of disgust.  
  
'I could sense you. I think that my link is changing. Is that why he sent you?' Harry asked watching as the amazement grew on his teachers face.  
  
'Yes- he has started feeling things he has never felt before. He told us he felt sorry for you. That's why some of the death eaters decided to go to your relatives house. They think that you have tricked them. He sent me because he knows that I can reach you.'  
  
'But I thought he knew you were a spy?' Harry felt his hand tightening on his wand under his robes. Something was wrong.  
  
'He does. I'm not doing this as a spy- I'm doing it as a favour. He asked me- I didn't think it could hurt so I said yes. I might add that your friends are worried now that they cant find you.' Snape could pass as being concerned Harry thought smirking to himself.  
  
Harry felt his new feelings begin to rise again. He pulled out his wand and pointed in straight to his teachers heart. Laughing coldly at the look of shock.  
  
'Do you think I care? The filthy mudbloods of this school cause me nothing but pain.' Harry snarled, but as soon as he said it he shook his head as though trying to clear his thoughts. Snape seemed to realize what was happening instantly.  
  
'Harry- listen to me.' The urgency in his voice was scary and Harry looked up sharply. Snape yelled and before Harry could react the spell hit him square in the chest. Harry just smiled as he sunk to the floor. (A/N DEAD OR ALIVE?)  
  
'Professor-' Hermione said as she saw Snape walking towards the castle with a stunned Harry in his arms. He smiled grimly at her.  
  
'Hermione- I need you all to run ahead- tell the professor we may have a problem. Tell him that we need to meet in the great hall- and Harry's parents.' Although his friends looked shocked at this they nodded and ran ahead. Snape sighed. They weren't going to be happy with him- or Harry for that matter.  
  
'Severus- oh my god. HARRY.' Lily yelled as she saw Harry's limp form in his arms.  
  
A/N; Evil people can sometimes look completely normal. Now I'm not a evil loving kind of person- and I'm not really a Snape kind of person- but you have to tell me. which spell do you want him to use? The dreaded Avada Kedavra? Or a nice simple Stupefy? Review and tell me what you think. Then I'll put up the chapter that you want- I've written both you see!!!  
  
Thanks to the following people for their kind words Darkmoon Fluer- no not really evil but just both confused. All will be explained! Lord Master Omega- glad you do! Silvernite 7- sorry it's taken so long! Frisha- it's really nice when people say they like it! Any ideas you would like to add?! And to all my other loyal reviewers- thank you so much- I will have all of your names next chapter- which should be Friday!! 


	8. True Friends Forever One For All

I'm really sorry that this took so long to put up- my computer crashed so I'm having to wait until I'm at college to do it. Which means I have to do it whilst nobody's looking! I hope that you liked the last chapter- thank you for the reviews! Please review afterwards- it really does encourage me!! Because it took so long I've put up three chapters today instead of one. Phoenix friend. xx  
  
Don't sue- nothing is my own. (except maybe the plot)  
  
8) True Friends Forever- One for All.  
  
'It's OK- I had to stun him. He's well you'll see in a minute. Maybe his friends shouldn't be here.' He added to the headmaster who shook his head.  
  
'No they have to stay. What is it Severus- could you give us some warning before we wake him?' You couldn't miss the nervousness in his voice. Snape sighed and placed Harry on the floor.  
  
'Well- it seems that the link that Harry and the Dark Lord posses has changed. They now share each others feelings- without knowing. Harry- well he has a lot of hate inside him that he isn't understanding. That is what I think anyway.'  
  
'How about Voldemort?' Hermione asked quietly. They all looked at her quickly. 'I'm guessing he is feeling love- or as close to it as he can?' Snape though surprised merely nodded. Ron looked at Hermione who nodded and together the five of them walked forward.  
  
'Enervate.' Ron whispered quietly. Harry rose groggily. He looked up and saw his parents and teachers stood their- all looking scared. He turned slightly and saw his friends. But they didn't look scared- they looked determined.  
  
'So the great Harry Potter- always trying to be the best- cant even stop his relatives from being killed could you.' Ron sneered. He gulped as his words sunk in. He felt terrible saying this.  
  
'Ron.' Lily said shocked. But with one look from Ginny she stayed silent. They knew what they were doing. Harry felt his jaw drop- this was his best friend. He thought they would understand.  
  
'You're nothing but trouble Harry- every year we do something and you almost get us killed.' Neville spat. He felt terrible than any of them- Harry had always stood up for him and here he was being worse than Malfoy. They watched as his face began to darken, his eyes clouded over. It wouldn't be long now and he would erupt.  
  
'You lead us to the ministry Harry- I almost died because of you. Sirius did die. It's all your...' Hermione began but shut up as soon as he jumped to his feet.  
  
'You muggle born bitch. You have no idea do you?' Harry jeered. He couldn't seem to stop it- he wanted to kill them all but at the same time he didn't- they were his friends. 'I could kill you all now.' Harry shook his head. He was fighting the urge to curse them all and it was hard. They don't like you anymore Harry- you heard them a voice said inside his head. But as soon as he heard this another one popped up But even if they don't they have always believed in you. No matter what- surely that counts for something. 'I'm going to.' he shook his head. Say It, DON'T SAY IT 'I'll finish you.' He swayed on his feet watching as nobody moved.  
  
'Harry- fight it- fight it and we'll be back together again.' Ginny told him, watching as he seemed to be fighting with himself. The tears fell silently down her cheeks but she stood firm.  
  
And then he understood. They knew what was happening and knew he could beat it. 'I . I ..' he couldn't say anything now as his struggle made him stagger across the floor. He wouldn't give in- he could win the war. He was strong, he could beat Tom. His friends loved him- so did his parents. And as soon as he thought this his voice came back. Mustering as much strength as he could he forced himself to look at the muggles and muggle movers stood before him. 'I FIGHT FOR THE LIGHT.' He yelled at the top of his voice. As loud as he could. And with that he sank to his knees.  
  
Damn- can I go one day without fainting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Hermione?' Lily asked watching as the marauders and Ron played Quidditch. Neville and Luna were sat in the stands watching them. Hermione sighed and turned to face Lily. They teenagers had avoided everybody- never venturing away for too long from Harry. Today they had decided to go outside and before they could return inside the two Wealsey's had been joined by Sirius, James and Remus. They couldn't avoid them forever they had said.  
  
'Yes.' It wasn't so much of an answer as a what do you want. Hermione blushed when she heard how it had sounded and apologized softly.  
  
'Don't worry. I want to ask you something.' Hermione looked back out to where the others were and saw they were headed over to them. Damn Hermione thought- they had planned it all. she turned away and went and sat under the friends favorite tree. They group of 6 always sat out here when they needed to discuss something.  
  
'What do you want to know?' She asked when they had all sat down. She smiled when she saw how they had placed themselves. Five against four.  
  
'What can we do to help you?' Whatever they had expected- it wasn't this. Lily smiled when she saw there shocked faces.  
  
'We watch you all everyday- you come to the great hall from the hospital wing for breakfast. Then you all return. You never spend more than an hour from his bed- if one of you needs to- the others always make sure somewhere is with him. You all look like zombies. When we try and speak to any of you- you seem to shut off- as though your not there anymore.' James added, he looked just as bad as the others- unbeknown to them he spent most of his spare time under his invisibility cloak with Harry.  
  
'You can't.' Ginny whispered. She looked nervously to Ron who seemed to think slightly and then nod. 'We're the only ones who can help. We owe it to him. he's saved all of our lives- we need to repay the favour.' As the tears fell down her cheeks Hermione and Luna wrapped their arms around her, tears falling down there cheeks as well. Ron joined in followed shortly after by Neville.  
  
'We should go.' Sirius said quietly. He knew the friends well enough to know that they wouldn't appreciate them prying any more. Remus nodded and stood up. None of them spoke as they headed back into the castle and straight up to Albus' office. They had hoped to get more information from them than that.  
  
'I take it they aren't speaking?' Albus asked quietly seeing all of their downcast faces.  
  
'They cried- but only told us that they had to return the favour and save him. Oh Albus- what can we do? My little boy is dying and we cant save him. There must be something- anything to help?' Lily said the desperation clearly visible in her voice.  
  
'There is.' It was James who stood up this time. 'I need to leave- when I come back- I'll hopefully be able to help him.' He left the office and Sirius and Remus jumped up to follow him. Lily was too upset to move, the tears falling non stop down her cheeks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Where are you going?' Remus asked as the reached their friend. 'Oh my god- your not going to- to Voldemort?' But as soon as he said it he knew he was. James merely nodded.  
  
'We're coming.' Sirius said instantly. James stopped suddenly and turned to face them both. 'We made a pact- remember- All for one, one for all? the marauders swore that as long as they were physically able to they would do anything they could to protect Prongs Jnr. Well- I'm not about to break that promise.' He added defiantly. James seemed about to protest but changed his mind and smiled.  
  
'That would be great- I will probably need some help.' They all grinned and walking together walked straight out of the doors and out of Hogwarts.  
  
As soon as they were out of the wards they apparated to Tom Riddles house. Hoping that was where he was still living.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! IT IS REALLY HELPFUL WHEN YOU KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE READING IT!! 


	9. Love Is The Strongest Feeling

9) Love Is The Strongest Feeling.  
  
'Hey. Any change?' Ron asked quietly sitting next to Harry's bed. He handed the tray of food to the others and they all chose something to eat. Although he noticed they like him hadn't really eaten properly since Harry had gone into a coma.  
  
'Just so you know mum and the twins have come to stay. There going to be living here until term begins. Dumbledore almost had to stun her to stop her rushing up here. She said I look terrible.' He added but there wasn't any humour in his voice any more. None of them could remember the last time they had smiled- let alone laughed.  
  
'They think he's getting weaker. If he doesn't come out of this coma soon he may not wake up.' Hermione replied to his question, choking back a sob. The colour drained out of Rons face, and he dropped the sandwich he was eating.  
  
'We need a miracle- and quick.' Neville said trying not to let the tears fall.  
  
'Dumbledore said that James and Sirius and Remus were his last hope- if they didn't find what they had gone to look for- then he'll probably never wake up.' Ron said watching his still friend. He looked like he was asleep. So peaceful. 'Lily is beside herself. She doesn't know what day it is. Mum's taking care of her. She said she cant even bear to come up here- if he hadn't made that pact with Tom then none of this would have happened.'  
  
'What?' Ginny yelped. 'Does she even know how happy it made him them being alive again? I can't believe she thinks that.' But silently she felt it was true. And so did the others. That was why they couldn't bear to talk to them.  
  
'Shall we try tonight?' Luna asked after several seconds silence. She too noticed the change that they had all gone through. She felt it too- as though her life was draining without Harry here. They looked nervously at one another and nodded. They had all agreed they would die if it helped Harry- well tonight they would try.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Are you ready?' Hermione asked her voice shaking with the nerves she was feeling. The others nodded. 'OK- anybody not sure or changing their mind- now is the time to leave.' Nobody moved and she smiled.  
  
'According to this we should have somebody present- just to make sure it goes OK. But who shall we ask?' Ron said reading from the book.  
  
'How about me?' They all gasped as Dumbledore became visible.  
  
'How- How did you know?' Hermione asked finding her voice.  
  
'Miss Granger- you should know by now that it is my duty to know what students get up to. And the fact that James Sirius and Remus are back. It seems the only thing that may help are people he is linked to through love and friendship.' Hermione nodded thoughtfully.  
  
'Yes we did think that. I've been reading everything I can and it did say that this could be the case- hence what we were going to try tonight. Shall we begin?' They all nodded though she noticed they looked more confident this time.  
  
Just then the door flung open and four adults came rushing in.  
  
'Your not doing this on your own- if we cant help we're at least going to watch- for safety reasons.' James said all in one breath. 'And we just want to say- we truly are so grateful- not many friends would risk their lives for a person.' Ron nodded and they formed a circle around Harry's bed, all holding hands.  
  
'OK guys. I just want to say- it has been a truly amazing experience knowing all of you.' Ginny said turning to them in turn.  
  
'Thank you guys- you helped me be proud of what I am- a true Gryffindor. Thank you.' Neville said again watching them all.  
  
'Without you lot- I would have turned insane a long time ago- you helped me realize that there are other things that are important other than books. Friends- being the most important.' Hermione added.  
  
'Before I became friends with you- nobody took me seriously. Now I have people who I can truly call friends- and would die for me- as I would for them.' Luna said smiling slightly at them all. Ron smiled next- he had been thinking all day what he would say.  
  
'Well, here we are. Friends forever agreed?' they nodded. 'So somebody once said death was but the next great adventure. If we stay true to each other- and remember how much we all care for one another we wont be facing that adventure for a long time. Through each other we have learned not to accept who we are but improve it. Harry has shown us how to face our darkest fears- and conquer them. Without him- none of us would be here today. So today we show the world just what the dream team can do. Today- we unite as one and today we become victorious.' He finished with a smile and saw the others smiling broadly as well. Nodding they all closed their eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Albus? Why are they saying that?' Lily asked as she watched as they took it in turns to tell them what they truly felt about each other.  
  
'It's one way to make sure they all understand just how much they really do love each other. It's important to them that they say these things. There is a strong possibility that they will die trying to do what they are doing.' James gasped, followed by the others.  
  
'Why are you letting them then?' Remus asked.  
  
'Because they are the only ones who can. If they don't succeed he is going to die. They would never forgive me or themselves if they hadn't tried everything in their power.' James nodded but nobody was happy with the situation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
..Nodding they all closed their eyes. Relaxing they each thought of a person within that group who they thought highly of. Without realizing they were all thinking of Harry.  
  
'Together forever. United forever. The love runs deeper than anything ever felt before. Through this feeling we will join to rescue him. To remove him from deaths clutches.' They all repeated this. Albus smiled when he heard what they were saying. They had the choice to say what they wanted- as long as it was heart felt it would be acceptable.  
  
'When he returns to us we shall be complete once again. We need him- he is an important part of our lives. He means more to us than anybody else alive. Please allow him to return. Please return to us Harry- we love you, you are the best friend anybody could wish for. We would die for you- as we know you would for us.' The friends repeated everything that they had said over and over and as they sunk farther into his world a glow seemed to be filling the room.  
  
It came from the friends, a golden glow that made everybody feel contented. Albus was mesmerized. He had never seen such magic before, and he could tell by the looks on the others faces that they were just as surprised. Suddenly the glow got dimmer, and Albus turning back quickly to the bed found his fears confirmed. Ginny was struggling to stay on her feet. If the contact was broken they would all be lost.  
  
As though they could sense it Neville and Hermione gripped her hands hard and she once again was standing quietly as the glow again strengthened. Looking closer he saw the tears falling down their cheeks, as though they could see something that was extremely upsetting.  
  
'Albus- what are they crying for?' Lily asked quietly. Albus sighed.  
  
'I don't know Lil's. Maybe they have found his memories- or seen something that they know would have upset him. If it is to work we should only have to wait another 10 minutes.' He hadn't realized they had been there for such a long time. Ginny screamed and Albus had to grab Lily to stop her from running over.  
  
'She will be the one most affected because of her closeness. We have to let fate take its course.'  
  
'HARRY PLEASE- PLEASE COME WITH US. I WONT LEAVE YOU HERE. I WONT- WE WONT. TOO MANY PEOPLE LOVE YOU.' She screamed, her voice shuddering.  
  
'PLEASE HARRY- PLEASE COME HOME. If you don't there is no point for any of us.' And as Hermione said this the friends were thrown backwards and forced to break the bond.  
  
'Harry.' Ginny screamed scrambling to her feet and rushing to his side. The tear's flowing freely. 


	10. Death Is A Painfull Experience

Death Is A Painful Experience.  
  
James motioned to the others and walked out, having to carry his sobbing wife. Albus watched the friends for a moment longer and wiping the tears from his face he followed the other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Well Albus? How did it go? Is he OK?' Minerva asked when he had entered his office. When the now hysterically sobbing Lily walked in she gasped. 'Oh my god- no- not Harry.' She whispered as the tears filled her eyes. 'Not little Prongs?' Lily was now beside herself. And nobody knew what to say.  
  
'They tried everything they could. But it seems to have failed. We wont know for sure until his body stops working. He could remain like that forever, but he wont wake up.' He struggled to say this and felt more tears escape. He looked to Remus and Sirius who were hugging and sobbing. Lily was buried in James arms as he too let the tears fall. Minerva was crying onto a sad looking Snape. Molly was as hysterical as Lily and for once the twins were silent. They all stayed like this for what seemed like ages.  
  
'We're going to see him.' George said standing up suddenly. Fred stood as well but neither seemed to be noticed. They couldn't just sit there and watch as they all gave up on a person they classed as brother.  
  
'If you're sure.' Was all Albus managed to say. His head in his hands. They left the office and ran to the hospital wing.  
  
'Are you sure this could work George?' Fred asked as they neared the door. His twin just shrugged and pushed the door open. The silence was only broken by the sobbing friends. Neither of them seemed to know what to say so they just headed over to the bed and stood there hoping one of them would notice them.  
  
'What is it? We're not leaving.' Ron said staring at them. His face streaked with tears. Fred swallowed, he had never seen them so upset- no distraught.  
  
'We have an idea- we're not sure if it will work- but we're willing to give it a go.' George said firmly, the result was as he expected- they had everybody's attention. He placed a silencing charm on the ward and sat next to his twin.  
  
'What George means is we think we have another idea you could try- but it most probably wont work. But he's worth the risk we're gonna take because he's practically our brother.' Fred added seeing their skeptical looks.  
  
'What do we have to do?' Ginny asked- if it might help she would do anything. George nodded approvingly.  
  
'We give him a part of us.' It was a simple answer but the confused looks they were receiving told him they had no idea what he was on about. He smiled slightly and stood up. 'You give him a part of you- they said that he is growing weaker yes? Well then we give him a part of us- we give him strength and a part of our soul.' Hermione gasped as she realized what he was saying.  
  
'Do you think it would work?' She asked quietly. The others caught on pretty quickly and smiled as they realized it could work.  
  
'If we give him enough to strengthen him again- you could try the unity bond. We reckon it didn't work because he is too weak. And this time we'll help you. Together we'll save him- as he would do for us.' Fred said determinedly. Ginny threw herself on them both, crying and laughing at the same time.  
  
'Come on then- everybody is so upset upstairs- McG is crying. Can you believe it?' George asked trying to lighten the atmosphere- and to his surprise they did indeed laugh.  
  
As only the twins knew exactly what to do they decided to go first. It was easy they said. They placed the wand to their chest and said the spell. The spell was a simple Magus Indefito. Then they placed the wand next to Harry's heart and it was over. They would do the strength after. All seven of them performed the spell and then followed Fred and George as they donated him some of their energy.  
  
The sun was gradually rising and they hadn't realized how much they had all given him. They all fell asleep sat in a circle around the bed. As they slept they didn't see Harry's eyes flicker, or his fingers begin to twitch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Albus? We're just going to check on him.' Minerva said gently snapping him out of the thoughts he had been absorbed in. He looked up and saw that he was indeed the only one left.  
  
'Very well I think I'll come up as well.' The group all made their way up to the wing and to their amazement found they couldn't enter. 'Quiet.' Albus said as they all began to protest. He walked to the door and James stepped back to allow him more room.  
  
'Gin- come on- we've got to finish before anybody comes.' Came Rons voice. He assumed they had fallen asleep.  
  
'Wha. What? Oh right. I'm awake now. Are we all ready?' Ginny's voice floated through the door. Murmuring followed which he took to be agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'We'll come back later.' He said turning from the door. 'I have no idea what they are doing- but they will tell us if there is any changes.' He careful forced them away from the door.  
  
'He's my son-' Lily began, as yet more tears began to fall.  
  
'I am quite aware of that Lily- but they are his friends. They have been for his entire Hogwarts life. They will do whatever they can and I for one trust them completely.' Lily gasped and Dumbledore realized what he said was quite harsh. 'I'm sorry Lils. I didn't mean it like that.' She nodded though she still looked upset but allowed it to pass.  
  
They had without realizing made their way to the great hall. Albus realized they had been in his office for over 8 hours. And it was now lunch time. He was hungry, though he didn't think he could eat anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Right- lets begin.' Fred said grabbing his sisters and Hermiones hand. They closed their eyes and again began the chant. But this time it felt different to the five. They didn't feel so weak- they could feel their power surging as they tried to find Harry. With a new determination they surged forward into his sub-consciousness.  
  
The glow was blinding. Never before had a light been so bright. Anybody watching would have been blinded. They continued calling to him. Telling him they loved him, that they wouldn't live without him. Suddenly as before they were forced backwards but amazingly they kept the contact.  
  
They would never know if it was the fact that they kept the contact or if it was because of he was stronger- maybe it was because they had Fred and George there as well. But when they suddenly opened their eyes Harry was led there exactly the same as before.  
  
Does he wake- or does he stay in a coma? Only you can decide!! Review and I'll update tomorrow. That being Thursday in Britain! 


	11. Friends Like These

Don't own- don't sue.  
  
I'm sorry that I haven't got review replies up- I was running late. But they will be up tomorrow. And I know im mean- but this way you'll keep reading!!  
  
11) Friends Like These.  
  
Except this time his eyes were open and he was grinning stupidly. He soon stopped grinning as seven people threw themselves onto him all laughing and crying.  
  
'Guys- please- I need air.' He finally managed to splutter. They instantly moved back and just as they did he felt the tears fall down his cheeks. He rose shakily from the bed- his legs felt like jelly after being in a coma for a month.  
  
'We should go to the hall- that's where they'll be. Although maybe you should be in bed?' Fred asked seeing Harry swaying slightly.  
  
'No way! Magic me some clothes.' He said and with a swish of his wand George made sure Harry had normal clothes on. He leant on Ron and the small procession made their way to the hall. They stood back as Harry opened the door- they couldn't wait to see their faces. He walked in and burst out laughing. It was obviously an order meeting. Every person turned to see who had entered and then all screamed.  
  
'Hey- you look as if you've just seen a ghost.' He said cheerily. His friends burst out laughing when he said this.  
  
'HARRY.' His mother shouted and ran towards him- followed closely by his father, Sirius and Remus. She almost strangled him in her hug, and when the other three threw their arms round him as well he thought he really would be dying.  
  
'Um- guys- I think he still needs to breathe.' Ginny said quietly as she prised them off him. They let go quickly and he couldn't help but smile.  
  
'Might I ask how you did it?' Dumbledore said watching all this with tears in his eyes. Harry and his friends walked up to the front and stood on the platform next to Albus. 'I'll leave you to it.' He said stepping down. Harry realized he needed to sit down, Hermione seeing this grabbed hold of his arm and Fred conjured up chairs from them all. He sank into his chair, exhausted.  
  
'I spose I gotta start?' He asked them, Ginny squeezed his hand and he didn't let go. It seemed to give him strength. 'Well it seems that because myself and Tom finished off the link- by becoming joined we also finished what we were meant to have in the first place. I was supposed to have some of his hatred in me- and he should have had part of my love. The stronger of the two would be able to conquer their new feeling that didn't belong to them. The weaker would be consumed by it. In other words if Voldemort had managed to beat the love I gave him and I couldn't conquer the hate- I would have turned out to be the most dark person imaginable. Darker and stronger than him.' He sighed as he thought about this.  
  
'It's OK Harry- we're all here.' Ginny whispered, he smiled at her and found the courage to continue.  
  
'Well it came as a shock to me- I had no idea what was happening. All I knew was that I wanted to kill my friends. That scared the hell out of me. But then I realized- thanks to them being horrible that they had never deserted me. They had always followed me- I have always risked their lives and yet were still friends. But it almost killed me fighting with this darkness inside me. My body rejected it- my heart rejected it, but it was still there. Next thing I know I'm sinking into unconsciousness. Then when I felt as if I'm almost dead my friends arrive. But I was too weak. I felt it when the link broke and thought this is it- now I really am going to die.'  
  
'We thought that this was the end. We thought he was going to die.' Ginny said in barely more than whisper. She looked at her friends and saw they had all joined hands, as the tears flowed down their cheeks. 'Then we had a visit from the twins.'  
  
'We knew what to do. When we were at school we were in the library researching stuff for our joke shop when we fell across this book. It was in the restricted section of the library and we couldn't resist.' George said grinning guiltily.  
  
'So being the pranksters we are we decided that we would read it and see if it was useful. What we found was to say the least scary. It told us how people used to give their souls to people. If a child was dying- parents would sell there souls to try to save their children.' Fred continued.  
  
'But we read of this time when a group of friends were going to save their friend. He was in a coma and 7 friends would unite, give him their strength and a part of their soul so that they could waken him.' George shivered as though remembering some of the details.  
  
'Thing was about this story- it was a prediction. It came under the section To Happen. So naturally we were a bit skeptical. Then when we learned that they had been unsuccessful.' Fred's eyes lit up as he was saying this and Harry found he was smiling slightly at his friend's excitedness. .  
  
'We suddenly realized that there were indeed 7 of us. And that we had to do this to save him. So we did what we found was needed- we did what we would do time and time over.'  
  
'We gave our life for Harry-' Fred added.  
  
'As he would for us.' George finished. It always made everybody smile when they did that.  
  
'And for that I am grateful. No more than that- I feel privileged. Your all great friends, better than anybody could ever want.' Harry added smiling, he could feel his eye lids becoming heavy and decided that he should probably sleep. So whilst everybody continued around him he fell into the most contented sleep he had had for a long time.  
  
He didn't see all the tears still falling down people's cheeks as they celebrated the fact that he had survived. He didn't notice his friends never left his side. He didn't even feel the kiss that Ginny place on his cheek.  
  
'Well- I propose that as it is almost time for school to restart we let these lot do whatever they want. I also think we should have a party so that Harry can open his birthday presents- which he still hasn't done.' Albus said just as the meeting was drawing to a close. Everybody nodded.  
  
'Albus.' James asked quietly when the other order members had left and only the teachers and other people that were staying at school remained. 'Well- about the teaching position. We've all thought about it- we would really love to. I know that we already said yes- but we've given it even more thought. In light of recent events- we really do think that's it's imperative we teach all the kids we know.' Albus nodded his agreement.  
  
'Could we start a dueling club as well?' Sirius asked though his eyes never strayed from Harry.  
  
'And we think that he should restart the DA.' Remus added. Albus chuckled slightly. They had already thought about every argument possible and it was obvious they wouldn't be persuaded otherwise.  
  
'I totally agree with you.' Albus said his eyes twinkling brightly behind his glasses. 'Although Harry may not like to restart the club.' He added as an afterthought. James shrugged and Albus smiled again- poor Harry- he didn't stand a chance against these three. They all turned to where Lily was transforming the friends chairs into beds. He smiled when he saw that they had all fallen asleep. Molly was flapping around them making sure they were tucked in and warm.  
  
'I pity the kids- with those two clucking round.' Remus said, not hiding the amusement from his voice. 'They going to sleep here tonight?' Albus nodded and then ushered them out of the hall. James walked up to Harry and stood with Lily.  
  
'Goodnight little Prongs.' He whispered.  
  
'Night dad.' Harry replied turning over in his sleep. Lily bent down and kissed his cheek gently. Then followed the others out of the hall.  
  
Thanks for reading- I'm putting chapter 12 up today as well. Chapter 13 will go up tomorrow- Friday- and probably chap 14 as well. I'm not sure if I can update over Christmas. If I cant I will put all of the chapters that I have written up tomorrow. That being up to chapter 18!  
  
Phoenix Friend. 


	12. Good Things Bad Things

12) Good Things Bad Things.  
  
Harry woke to brilliant sunshine the next morning. He smiled when he saw all of the others led in beds around him. They must have fallen asleep at the meeting and been allowed to stay. He sat up and stretched. Gradually the others began to stir. Ron as usual had to be woken up. They all headed to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
'What's the time?' Ron asked stifling a yawn. Harry looked at his watched.  
  
'5.30. I thought we might go and play some Quidditch.' Harry replied innocently. Ron groaned at the time but brightened up considerably at the mention of Quidditch. As soon as they entered the room the boys and girls split up. Promising to meet back in ten minutes.  
  
Harry had a quick shower and then walked to the wardrobe containing Quidditch robes. Looking on the back for the set with his name on he pulled it out. It wasn't till they were on that he realized underneath his name on the front was a C and he had the gold stripe on his left arm.  
  
'I'm captain!' He yelled. Ron ran to see and grinned stupidly. Slapping him on the back. The twins were whooping and running round stupidly. It was at least half an hour before they walked back down the common room to find the girls. But to there amazement they were only just coming down as well.  
  
'We heard the yelling- well done.' Ginny said her eyes dancing as she kissed him lightly on the lips. He grinned stupidly and had to be pushed roughly by Ron before he snapped out of it and ran out of the portrait whole after the others.  
  
It was glorious to be on the pitch again. He took of into the sky to warm up and was marveled once again at how much freer he felt whilst flying. They all warmed up individually and after 15 minutes landed again.  
  
'OK well lets see. Me and Ginny could be seekers.' Harry began but Ginny shook her head.  
  
'I want to be a chaser.' She said pretending to pout. He laughed and held his hands up.  
  
'OK. Where would you all like to play?'  
  
'Well, I can play seeker. I'm not as good as you and I'm better as chaser- but I'm OK.' Luna said smiling shyly. Harry nodded approvingly.  
  
'I'd like to play Keeper. And even though he wont admit it- Neville is an excellent Keeper.' Ron said grinning mischievously. Neville smiled slightly and Harry grinned as well when he saw how red he had gone.  
  
'OK that's settled then- we'll have one chaser each as well. Um Hermione- could you play chaser for the other team?' Harry asked working it all out. To his total surprise she said yes.  
  
They split themselves accordingly and took off into the air again. Harry was pleasantly surprised. Neville was a good keeper, and Hermione was an outstanding chaser- she would definitely have to be on the house team. Harry flew around not really looking for the snitch, but just enjoying the freedom. He decided to practice the feint. He flew up as fast as he could and Luna thinking he had seen the snitch flew after him. Then he dived as fast as his broom would allow. He flew down to the ground and with only a foot to spare pulled out. Luna didn't stand a chance and just as she was about to hit the floor Harry grabbed her robes and pulled her clean off of her broom.  
  
'Bloody hell Harry- you could have killed me!' she said jokingly. Harry laughed and flew back to the floor. She retrieved her broom and once again they took off into the sky.  
  
'Harry- that was amazing!' Ginny he looked and hadn't realized that everybody had stopped to watch him. He grinned and felt his cheeks going red.  
  
'What you stopped for? We haven't won yet.' He yelled pretending to be angry. Ginny mock saluted him and they all set off again. They had played for another ten minutes and although Harry had almost caught the snitch he ignored it- he was enjoying himself.  
  
'Hey- can we play?' Harry swung round to see who had yelled and smiled when he saw his dad and Sirius. He beckoned the others and they all landed.  
  
'Not sure your good enough.' Harry said looking as serious as he could. Sirius burst out laughing at James' totally shocked and definitely upset face. 'Dad- I was joking. Luna- how about showing me your skills as a chaser? Dad- you can play seeker on the other team. Sirius- could you join our team and be a chaser?' Harry asked organizing them all. He received no objections and so they all flew into the air again. Harry who had never seen his dad on a broom before smiled. He was a good flyer. But how good?  
  
Suddenly he soared to the ground again and his dad- just as Luna had followed. He was on a nimbus 2001 so he managed to keep quite close to him but just as Harry pulled out of the dive with inches to spare this time his dad kept going. He hit the floor with such a speed Harry was sure he was dead. He landed and ran over to him.  
  
'You little bugger- how could you do that- to your dad?' James asked as he climbed to his feet. He got back on his broom and smiled at Harry's guilty expression.  
  
They flew up again and this time Harry really began to look for the snitch. He saw it within a minute and once again his dad didn't see it as fast as he did. Harry caught it amidst cheers and he couldn't help grinning. His dad shook his head and was talking to Sirius- no doubt about how to get me back he thought as they headed back indoors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Considering they only had two weeks left of the holidays for once Harry was hoping it would never end. He couldn't remember ever having such a good time. He spent the time with his friends and his parents- not forgetting his godfathers either. He was slightly worried today though. He had sent Lightning away three days ago to go and see his aunt with a message. But he still hadn't returned. Sighing he walked back into the great hall for breakfast. He sat with his friends at the Gryffindor table and didn't really eat much. They didn't question him- they knew what he was worried about. A school owl flew in and dropped thick letters at the table. Harry groaned- that was all he needed- to find out his results today. He opened them slowly and began to read. His jaw dropped of his own accord. He couldn't believe it.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, Enclosed are your OWL results. We are very sorry they are late and hope that this didn't cause too much distress. Congratulations on your results- it is extraordinary that you received an extra owl in DADA- you should be very proud. DADA- theory- Mr. Potter showed great knowledge of the subject- he in face knew much more than even NEWT level students would have known. Practical- His knowledge was exceptional. He knew even more than the examiner- and set the record for his level of skill. Potions.- His level of knowledge was again exceptional. He knew how to correctly identify potions and when they had gone wrong. Practical- his potion was perfect and again his knowledge of the potion was extremely high.  
  
It went on like this for every subject- he had even received exceeds expectations for History of Magic and Divination. He couldn't believe it. 15 O's and 3 E's that was bloody brilliant. He realized that everybody was staring at him and he couldn't help but smile.  
  
'How did you do?' he asked the three other people who had all taken OWLs as well.'  
  
'12 O's and 7 E's' Hermione said proudly. Harry nodded.  
  
'10 O's and 6 E's' Ron said- his voice not really registering the fact he had done so well.  
  
'4 O's and 12 E's and an A.' Neville said- he was so proud Harry couldn't help but grin for him.  
  
'Well- I did really well.' He said looking at the piece of parchment again.  
  
'HARRY.' Hermione growled angrily. He turned to his parents and hid the piece of paper.  
  
'What did you get in your exams? ' he asked them both.  
  
'I got 12 O's and 7 E's your father got the same.' Lily said smiling at him. this made Harry grin even more.  
  
'Professor- what did you get?' harry asked not really expecting the headmaster to answer.  
  
' I believe I received the same as your mother and father Harry. would you mind telling us how you did- we are all rather excited.' Harry nodded.  
  
'Well- you promise you wont shout?' he said quickly and they all nodded. 'I got 15 O's and 3 E's' the roar was deafening. He couldn't believe so few people could make so much noise. Hermione grabbed the paper and read it to make sure he wasn't lying and then burst into tears as she hugged him telling him she was so proud. His parents and godfathers raced over to him all hugging him and laughing at the same time. Oh well- even a bad day can turn out good sometimes Harry thought to himself as he settled back down again to have some breakfast. 


	13. Old Friends Return, New Friends Gained

A/N Could I say how sorry I am that it took so long for this chapter to get out. I haven't had the internet at all since the 18th of december. I really am sorry. I cant believe the cool reviews I got from chapter 12 though. I was beginning to think that the story sucked, but now I kind of like it as well. I've written up to chapter 21 now so I should be able to get them out regularly, but it depends when I'm at college and I have A- level exams this month so I will be revising a lot. But luckily my parents agree I need a break from revising so have agreed to me keeping on writing!  
  
Nothing is my own as I didn't get given it for Christmas!! But thanks to JK for writing the Harry Potter books and sharing them with us!!  
  
13) Old Friends Return- New Friends Gained.  
  
'I cant believe school starts tomorrow.' Ron groaned as they all lounged under the tree next to the lake. 'I don't want the holidays to end.'  
  
'Me neither, but at least my parents are back here- there not leaving. Guys.' Harry began and instantly they all sat up. 'I think we should prank the marauder's tomorrow evening at the feast.' His eyes sparkled more than they had done all year. Fred and George cracked identical evil grins and nodded. Much to Harry's delight- so did Hermione.  
  
'I still haven't gotten over the prank they pulled last week. I cannot believe they did that to me.' Harry snickered at the memory. They had sent her a letter from the school- used a seal and everything. It had said that because her results were not as good as they expected they felt she shouldn't carry on with magic.  
  
She had burst into tears and run from the hall. Harry had read the letter and instantly sent three very nasty curses up to the people he knew had sent it. They soon apologized when they found the curses couldn't be removed except by Harry and he had refused to remove them for the rest of the day. His father and godparents in skirts and high heels was not pretty- let alone make up and strappy top- complete with fake boobs. He still had the pictures to prove it too!!  
  
'What do you think we should do?' Neville asked excitedly. Luna grinned evilly and leant in. They all listened to her plan and even Fred and George were impressed. They hadn't known Luna was such a prankster. They talked for the rest of the morning- perfecting the plan.  
  
'Well I reckon now would be a good time to tell you.' Fred said looking at his twin who nodded. 'We're coming back to Hogwarts to finish our schooling- we'll be back in your year. We weren't going to but mum persuaded us. We're only talking DADA, Transfiguration and Charms- oh and dueling and the DA the other times we'll still be working on jokes and stuff.'  
  
'The shops doing well so we can relax a bit now. And we guessed mum was right- the NEWT's are important to us. Not to mention that we can use the first years to test on.' George said cheekily looking at Hermione who just shrugged.  
  
'That's brilliant!' Ginny said giving them both a hug. 'Come on- lets go and find Dobby- then we can go and get some lunch.' They all stood up and started heading back into the castle.  
  
Harry lead the way to the kitchens and as soon as he was in Dobby threw himself at him. Harry couldn't help but smile- his happy little friend always cheered him up.  
  
'Hey Dobby- we need your help.' Harry said smiling as Dobby's eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
'Dobby would do anything to help you Master Harry.' Harry smiled and then leant down whispering what he planned to do. Dobby's eyes grew wide as he listened and then he too smiled.  
  
'What do you think Dobby?' Harry asked quietly.  
  
'They has already been down here and asked me to do something to your food sirs- but I was not going to. I will happily do as you ask me Harry. That is fine.' Harry grinned even more.  
  
'Um Dobby- where's Winky?' Hermione asked quietly. Dobby looked at the ground and Harry distinctly heard a small sob.  
  
'Winky has left Miss.' Hermione looked shocked and instantly knelt onto the floor. To everybody's surprise she gave Dobby a hug. He seemed to brighten at this considerably. 'She is gone to work for a private family. Dobby has been asked to go and work for them as well. He has accepted.' Harry couldn't believe it- his little friend was leaving.  
  
'But I though that you liked it here? Liked being free?' Harry asked quietly.  
  
'I do Master Harry- that is why I has accepted. You see- my new family has said they will pay us both and that we can both have time off. So I has accepted- especially as you is going to be my new master.' Harry nodded and then realized what he had said.  
  
'What?' he asked sharply. Dobby smiled and the tears filled his eyes again.  
  
'Mrs. Lily asked me if I would like to have you as my master, she knew Winky you see sir- and she knew that Winky wanted one master again. So Winky is to look after your family, and I is to look after you. Which means you can have parties whenever you want now master Harry!' Dobby squeaked. Harry's face split into a grin.  
  
'So why is Winky not here looking after my parents?' he asked.  
  
'Tis her choice- she wanted to go to Godrics Hollow and tidy the place again, so that when you all go there for Christmas it is nice and tidy.' He explained.  
  
'Wow!' Ron said everybody else looked amused. And Harry couldn't help but feel even happier. He smiled and bid goodbye to his friend. They left the kitchen and walked into the great hall.  
  
'I'm starving.' Ron said as he collapsed onto a chair. Hermione groaned- it was well known that he was always hungry.  
  
Lunch was always enjoyable- today being extra fun because they were all excited about tomorrow's event as they had begun to call it.  
  
'Excuse me.' Albus said suddenly standing up. The few people in the hall all fell silent. 'Now is probably a good time to tell you- the Weasley twins are returning to school.' He paused here and Harry chuckled as he saw the horrified looks on some of the teachers faces. 'Also- I would like to congratulate Luna on becoming a Gryffindor.' As he said this the 8 friends all erupted into cheers.  
  
Harry felt so happy he didn't anything could ever change it. He sat watching his friends all discussing the upcoming school year but decided to listen rather than join in.  
  
A sudden movement up near the roof caught his eye and he gasped as he saw what was coming towards him. He jumped up and ran to where his phoenix was falling from, he only just caught him in time.  
  
'Lighting?' he said gently laying the bird on the floor. He was oblivious to the others who had formed a circle round him. 'Lightning?' this time he was more persistent.  
  
'Hello Harry.' came the gentle song back. Harry could feel the tears threatening to fall and watched as they fell onto his beautiful phoenix.  
  
'What happened?' but he already knew. He had been attacked by death eaters.  
  
'I fought them Harry- as bravely as I could. They didn't get the letter though. Are you proud of me?' he asked, and Harry realized he was fading.  
  
'More proud than you'll ever understand. Your wonderful- the best phoenix ever.' He stopped suddenly as another phoenix song filled the hall and felt Fawkes land gently on his shoulder. 'Can you help him Fawkes?' he asked  
  
'I'm not sure master of the phoenix- but I can try.' Harry nodded and moved back slightly to allow him room. He watched as the healing tears began to fall onto his gorgeous bird and prayed- prayed that his loyal friend would be OK. He watched as Fawkes continued to cry his healing tears- wishing with all of his might that he would be OK.  
  
'Harry?' he looked at his phoenix standing on very wobbly feet and burst out laughing.  
  
'Don't ever do that to me again OK?' he asked rubbing him affectionately. 'Shall I read this letter then that you tried so hard to deliver?' Lightning nodded and Harry reached for it. As he did so his scar seared with pain- worse than he had ever felt. He screamed and grabbed his forehead. Lightning didn't move- he had seen Harry in this much pain before and knew the best thing to do was to leave him. He snapped at Lily as she tried to go near him and she got the message instantly.  
  
'It's OK Harry- just relax.' Lightning sang, his song having the calming effect he needed. Harry opened his watering eyes and realized the pain was over just as fast as it had come.  
  
'Sheesh.' He croaked. 'Sorry I screamed- it caught me by surprise- it hasn't hurt for such a long time that's all.' he added as he saw the worried faces. He decided he would just let them relax and opened the letter.  
  
Hi Harry- Lightning tells me you've been ill. I hope the information I gave your dad helped. I'm sorry that I couldn't be of anymore use. I cant believe that you've got me feeling love- and I actually felt sorry when I tortured a muggle. Bloody brilliant- plan to take over the world and suddenly get a conscience. I wanted to talk to you about next summer. We really need to tie down some firmer plans. For example when and where. What do you reckon to the day after your birthday? Then you'll be of age. And you can decide the place. I need to warn you though. Some of my followers aren't getting the hint- you should be on your guard. And your friends as well. I made a vow and I'll stick to it. If I think something's going to happen I'll contact you in the normal way to tell you. Anyway, hope your OWL results were OK- not that they could ever be as good as mine- I got 13 O's and 6 E's- I think I even beat Dumbledore. See ya later. 'Tom  
  
'Well that explains the attack on you.' He said looking at his bird lovingly. 'Oh well I need to reply- where do you reckon we should duel?' he said quietly as though to himself. His father grabbed the letter and read it.  
  
'How do you know this is from him?' he asked after he had finished. Harry smiled.  
  
'Because nobody knows you went to see him, nobody knows he signs his letters Tom, nobody knows my phoenix is called lightning and he would have told me if it wasn't.' Harry added pointing to his bird now dozing on Harry's shoulder. His father nodded, though reluctantly.  
  
'Come on- lets finish dinner.' Sirius said walking back to the table. They cast one more look at him and everybody followed. Harry however with a meaningful look at his friends left the hall.  
  
Thank you again to my readers, happy new year, and please read and review. It really does help!  
  
Phoenix Friend xx. 


	14. Old Feelings Never Change

Hey- two chapters for the price of one.. Thought you'd like it. Hope this chapter lives up to your high expectations. It's a bit of a cliffy I'm afraid, but youll be OK! Once again, nothing is mine- it all belongs to the very talented JKR.  
  
14) Old Feelings Never Change.  
  
They walked back out to the lake and all sat in silence. Harry was careful- he didn't really know how he was going to say this.  
  
'I'm going to tell you about the prophecy.' He blurted out- *great tactics Harry* he smiled despite himself. Nobody spoke- just waited for him to continue. 'The shortened version is that only I can kill Voldemort. The second part said that we can't both live- one of us must die.' He saw the shock reach everybody's face and sighed. He was ready for the outburst.  
  
'That explains it.' Was all Hermione said. He looked up quickly and saw them all nod. 'We did wonder if it was something like that. That would explain why he was so desperate to kill you. And why you never seemed to die all the other times you should have. Best we work really hard this year then so that we're all ready for the war that will be in full swing.'  
  
Harry didn't know what to say, so he just sat there- his mouth hanging open in surprise. He didn't realize just how stupid he must have looked.  
  
'What do you mean?' He asked eventually. Ginny just chuckled at his gob smacked expression.  
  
'We knew what was in it Harry- it wasn't hard to guess with the way you seem to attract trouble. Plus the fact that as Hermione pointed out- he is more than desperate to kill you than anybody else.' Harry didn't know what to say to this- so he decided to just smile and nod.  
  
'So how do you reckon we should organize the DA?' Ron asked and Harry was glad of the change of subject.  
  
'Well- I was thinking that we should ask as many people as possible- ask people if they know anybody who is loyal. But you know that they're going to want us to ask the Slytherins right? What do you think to that?' Harry asked slowly. He had expected an instant uproar and was surprised that they were all thinking carefully. As usual Hermione was the first to speak.  
  
'I think that we should- but only people who can prove themselves loyal to the light. And for that reason I think that we should allow Dumbledore to choose which of those house enter. We know that he trusts us with everybody but we cant risk Voldemort learning what we know can we?' Harry smiled at the logical answer, and slowly the others nodded as well.  
  
'As long as Malfoy doesn't bloody join.' Ron muttered. Harry and Neville burst out laughing.  
  
'I totally agree- we have the final say over who we allow to join.' Luna said after she too had stopped laughing. They nodded and sat there with expectant expressions- this would be a good year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Come on Harry- we promised we wouldn't be late.' Ron said hopping from foot to foot. Harry grinned and ran down the stairs to where the others were waiting. They walked together down to the great hall. They sat at the table and waited expectantly for the other students to arrive. He looked up to the teachers table and saw that his parents and Sirius weren't there.  
  
'Remember? He said that he would introduce them so that people didn't freak out.' Ginny said following his gaze. He smiled as he remembered and turned to where the students had begun piling into the hall.  
  
Harry hadn't realized how much he had missed them- especially all of the DA members coming up to him and insisting he restarted it after all of the fifth years had received O's in their owls. He told them he would talk to them all later and they sat down at there respective tables.  
  
McGonagall entered at that moment and all talking stopped as she placed the hat on the stool.  
  
A/N (I'm not writing a poem here- it wont be very good and that would only ruin it! If anybody knows one feel free to e- mail it to me and I'll dutifully add it in)  
  
Harry smiled at the shocked faces all around the hall. Although he had to admit that he was shocked when the hat had spoken mostly about him and his loyal friends who would bring about the end of the war.  
  
'Firstly before we begin- I would like to welcome back three very important people. They are Professor Potter and Potter and Professor Black.' As Albus said this the doors opened and in walked three people that never failed to make him feel more happy. The screams were expected. 'I expect you to treat them all with the respect that all professors deserve. I would also like to say that Professor Black was cleared of all charges earlier this summer. I also welcome back Professor Lupin- who miraculously thanks to the sacrifice made by a student is no longer a werewolf.' The gryffindors all roared when he had finished and Harry saw the other two houses looking extremely happy and cheering as well.  
  
Harry didn't think he could wait anymore. Dobby should have done it by now. And judging by the way that the three were looking straight back at the 8 he suspected they were thinking exactly the same thing.  
  
'What do you reckon?' Harry asked them quietly. They all shrugged there shoulders when suddenly the whole of the room fell silent. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry. And looking at his friends who were all laughing he joined them as well. They stood up and watched in amazement as his three 'dads' tried to stop the curse.  
  
'Harry Potter- if you don't change this right now your banned from playing quidditch for a month and I'll give you detention.' His dad spluttered trying to hide his now overly large breasts.  
  
'Dad- now really. That's no way to set an example. You should have known that Dobby wouldn't do anything to me. And this is pay back for Hermione.' He managed to reply in between laughing. Ron was rolling round on the floor.  
  
'Harry- please I do not appreciate your father looking like a female Severus.' His mother said though he could tell that she was trying not to laugh. He looked at the others who nodded though looked sad at the thought that it hadn't lasted any longer. He muttered the counter curse and was just about to join the others who had resumed there seats when he noticed Malfoy staring coldly at him.  
  
'What's the matter Malfoy? Sad that your dad isn't with you anymore?' He spat, feeling his anger begin to surface again but now he knew how to beat it.  
  
'Oh don't worry Potter. When the Dark Lord comes for you my father will be by his side. And so will I- watching as you beg for your muggle friends and your life.' Harry couldn't believe he was saying it- in front of teachers as well. Nobody in the hall dared to move.  
  
'Didn't you know Malfoy? Me and Tom go way back. Yeah- I actually write to him now and trust me you want to keep a check on your old dad now- you see I know that Voldemort is a little bit angry with him at the moment.' Harry found himself enjoying this. He saw Malfoy stand up and walk round in between the tables until he was facing Harry with his back to the teachers.  
  
'Oh dear Potter- you'd have thought that you'd at least have your wand out to defend yourself. Crucio.' He yelled and Harry slowly raising his hand felt his power surge. Watched as Malfoy's jaw dropped as the light stopped in mid air and turned round to face him.  
  
'You told me I should choose carefully who my friends are- well now I'm telling you. Nothing can stop me. and I will emerge from the war victorious. Now you must decide- you either join me and we fight side by side, or you choose to follow him- and your curse hits you before you can block it. Not to mention that you will not live to see the end of the war.' He spoke calmly and saw the sweat dripping down his enemies face.  
  
'You think your so good Potter. Well I vow to fight for the dark. And mark my words- I'll kill every person in this hall that doesn't follow him. I will be his most loyal supporter ever. You will die- just as your parents did.' He spat and Harry laughed, laughed because he knew then that what Malfoy was saying was just words. He threw the red light towards Malfoy and watched as he screamed but nothing else.  
  
'Didn't anybody ever tell you- you have to be evil to cast an unforgivable, not to mention the fact that you have to be a strong wizard.' He turned and heard the whisper of the voice. He turned just in time to see a green light coming towards him *oh my god he's used the killing curse.*  
  
Oh how evil am I? I was going to post the next chapter up today, but thought that you should be patient and wait til tomorrow!! I hope Harry doesn't die- I mean he's just become happy again, but these things do happen I'm afraid. Oh well- does he? Doesn't he? You decide!!! May Harry be with you ... Phoenix Friend xx 


	15. Death Is A T errible Thing

Hope you like, I had fun writing it, and I guess that's important as well. I don't own it so please don't sue me.  
  
But remember- just because people look normal they can sometimes harbor a power greater than anybody could imagine- I mean look at Saddam- he looked normal. So does Harry, but at the same time it is our choices that make us who we are, and it is these choices that separate us from each other- our choices can lead us down two paths- one can be good, one can be bad.  
  
Phoenix Friend xx  
  
15) Death Is A Terrible Thing.  
  
With reflexes he never knew he had he waved his hand and his shield appeared to protect him. Malfoy wasn't so fast and his own spell was returned to him aiming straight towards his chest.  
  
'NOOOOOO.' Harry yelled running towards his enemy, the look in his eyes as it hit him would haunt Harry for ever.  
  
But then when he turned to look at the students- they thought that Harry's eyes would haunt them as well. He grabbed Draco and shook him, as though he thought he was playing. It was a sight that the students would never forget as they were ordered out of the hall.  
  
*The great Harry Potter- distraught because he hadn't been able to save his enemy.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was late and they were all sat in the common room where they had been sent straight after the events in the great hall.  
  
'It's late- maybe we should go and find him.' Hermione said worriedly. It was almost 3 am in the morning, the seven of them were the only students awake- the others had finally gone off to bed.  
  
'Do you think he'll be OK? I mean- he was pretty shaken up.' Luna said softly. Shaken up had been an understatement. Harry had freaked. When the students had been sent to bed Harry had completely flipped. Yelling to everybody that he had killed someone and that he was a murderer, he had burst into tears and ran out of the hall. His friends had followed him but he had totally disappeared. They had gone and told the teachers that they couldn't find him and had been sent to bed.  
  
'I'm not sure. But I mean we're all agreed- he didn't kill him right?' Ginny asked as the tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
'Of course not. He just used a shield- it was that little ferrets fault for using that curse. Did any of you know he didn't need to use a wand?' Ron asked his voice shaking. They all shook there heads. Just then the portrait opened and jumping up thinking it was him they were disappointed to see his dad.  
  
'You need to come with me.' his whole face looked like it was fighting the urge not to scream. Tears fell down his cheeks, and they had never seen someone so pale. They followed silently all holding onto each other for support. Fred and George didn't know what to say. Seeing the others in pairs and Ginny on her own they both grabbed hold of her hands and smiled slightly at her.  
  
They reached the stone gargoyle and without James even giving the password it leapt aside. They were surprised to see several order members in the office as well as Lily, Remus, Sirius, all of the other Weasley's and several teachers. Ginny ran straight to her mum who wrapped her arms round the sobbing child.  
  
'I know this is hard for you all- I know that what I am about to do will seem wrong and unfair.' Dumbledore began at which point his friends all stood or walked forward until they were directly in front of him. 'I know that you can see his thoughts through your link. I need you to do this- we need to find him. We have used the map and he isn't in school.' Hermione would have collapsed if Ron hadn't grabbed her.  
  
'No.' Ginny had never sounded so determined. She looked at the others and they nodded there heads determinedly.  
  
'We have a link because we're honest with each other- because we love him. We would lose that trust if we did that.' Neville said his eyes gleaming in the light. Ron sat on the floor and closed his eyes. Being the closest to Harry for the longest period of time he knew exactly what to do. He found Harry's link and opened it to allow Harry's thoughts and feelings into his mind. He saw through Harry's eyes and gasped as he realized where he was. He snapped his eyes open, the shock showing on his face.  
  
'We're leaving and your not going to stop us.' He growled.  
  
'Ron.' Molly began but he turned to her and she was silenced by the look in his eye.  
  
'For once you will trust us to do what is right. And you better prey that we're not too late.' He snarled. They moved as one to the door and giving one more glance round he saw the hurt on all of there faces. 'You have to understand- you have all lied to him at some point- we were the only people who remained loyal to him. If it isn't too late- we'll be able to bring him home.' And before they could say anything else the 7 teenagers had run from the office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silverknight:- As promised!  
  
Maxx77:- I plan to update now as soon as I can, at the moment I have 24 chapters written so it will be everyday, except the weekends.  
  
Frisha:- yeah sorry bout that but I have always enjoyed cliffhangers- keeps you reading, and this seemed like the perfect time to do one!  
  
Shelik- from chapter 12, thank you very much for the compliment, it really made my day.  
  
OK, OK I know that this is very short but I wanted to leave you wondering where Harry was! I have several ideas but haven't decided yet. Did you like the whole Draco is a big bad person part and he finally got what was coming to him? Anyways reviews are a wonderful thing so please send me one- again ideas welcome!  
  
Phoenix Friend xx 


	16. Avenge Thy Enemies

This chapter is quite sad, so be forewarned. I hope that it is OK. Thanks again for the reviews, they make a writer so much more enthusiastic. Anyway- read on. Oh and it's very soppy at the end but it did seem to fit.  
  
Nothing is my own, as much as I'd like it to be.  
  
Phoenix Friend xx  
  
16) Avenge Thy Enemies?  
  
'Albus?' Molly whispered. Nobody else seemed to be able to speak. He looked at her and to her shock she saw his eyes looked as though they weren't alive anymore.  
  
'Does anybody know where he may be?' he asked after a pause. They all shook there heads, except Snape who looked uneasy. Everybody turned to face him and saw his uneasy look.  
  
'You don't think that he has gone to challenge him do you?' He said it in barely more than a whisper and as soon as he said it Molly and Lily had burst into tears.  
  
'No- they have made a date, but I think you may be on the right lines. We need to go to the Malfoy manner. If my suspicion is correct he has gone to kill Lucias.' As soon as he said this they had jumped up and had there wands out ready. He looked at Molly and Lily. 'You two are not to come. I'm sorry but you will be a distraction.' He walked to his fire before they could object and flooed to the Malfoy's.  
  
Molly hugged Lily tightly. They had become very close friends through Harry and although they wanted to go they knew that Albus was right. So they agreed to wait. Minerva had stayed behind as well and she too came and sat with them. All silently crying for the pain they wanted desperately not to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sighed. He knew that his friends would find him- he had just hoped it wouldn't be too soon. He watched as they appeared almost on top of him. God I wish Fred and George couldn't apparate. He thought to himself.  
  
'We had to come Harry.' Ginny said as he helped her up. He smiled and nodded.  
  
'I know- I was just hoping I would have had a plan first. I guess they're coming as well?' he asked, and they nodded.  
  
'They would have guessed. But I should think that they have gone to his manor.' Hermione said as she gave him a hug. He returned it gratefully. And then kissed Ginny because he felt he needed the strength.  
  
'Well that's where we are sort of. There is a little cottage round the bend- Tom told me he is here. So that's where we're going. Anybody want to back out?' he asked grinning slightly. They all shook there heads. 'Right well then- when we get round the bend the house will be in view as well so no doubt they'll see us. We fight good and anything but fair OK?' They nodded and with wands out ready they walked round to the cottage. It was only about 200 meter's to the house as well and Harry sighed again- so much for this being there fight.  
  
Lucias was stood there as though waiting and he laughed when he saw them. Harry felt an indescribable feeling of hate towards him. He almost fainted when he saw another ten death eaters come into view.  
  
'So- little Potter- come to avenge my sons death? Don't bother- he wasn't worth anything anyway. Worthless little brat.' Harry could feel his anger rising and this time didn't try and control it.  
  
'Well that's your view. Are you all ready to die?' he asked his voice cold and sneering. Malfoy just laughed and before they could exchange anymore words the fight began.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'OH MY GOD.' Sirius asked. They were all in the house looking for the others and he had looked out of the window. He almost fainted. For there stood 8 adults facing ten death eaters. But whenever a death eater was stunned another would appear. Without another word they were all running through the house trying to find a way out.  
  
'Harry- go- we'll finish it off.' His dad yelled running towards his son. Being the fittest he was in the lead and when they were only 20 feet away he hit an invisible barrier. He tried everything to get past it but couldn't. Neither could anybody else.  
  
'Albus- break it.' He screamed at his friend.  
  
'I can't. It is of a magic I do not know. I am guessing that he knew we would come and wanted to protect us from the fight.' He choked back a sob as he watched. He could feel his heart swell with pride as they fought. He had never seen anything.  
  
'What's the matter Malfoy? No more friends willing to come and rescue you?' Harry sneered. And it was true. No more death eaters had arrived. The friends were winning. Working together as though it was quidditch they worked seamlessly. Until much to his shock Malfoy was the only one left standing.  
  
'So Lucias- it's just you and me?' He said quietly watching his friends walked through the barrier he had created.  
  
'You could never hope to beat me Potter.' He snarled but Harry could hear the underlying fear in his voice.  
  
'Lets just see then if you really are as good as you like to think.' Harry felt his power become stronger than it had ever done before. Maybe this was the whole Gryffindor thing finally working. He thought. But the next minute he was fighting harder than he had ever done before.  
  
'I can't watch.' Ginny said burying her head into Sirius' robes. He was shaking but knew that she needed the support. James was crying on the floor with just as distraught Remus hugging him. Tonks was crying onto the twin's shoulders. Albus never moved, just watched. Ron was holding a crying Hermione as Neville was doing to Luna. He let out a sob and felt Ginny tighten her hold on him. He hugged her hard. He needed her just as she needed him. The three eldest Weasley's were all stood as though rooted to the spot.  
  
'That's my brother out there.' Charlie said as the tears fell down his cheeks. He didn't know why it had occurred to him so strongly at that moment but he realized that he did class Harry as a brother. Bill grabbed him round the shoulders and they stood there each thinking of what they would do if they lost him today.  
  
'What do you intend to do now Malfoy?' Harry asked as he disarmed him. 'I mean- if you return to Tom he's going to kill you anyway, so he said I could do it and save him the trouble if I wanted. But I mean I think that that is far too easy. Crucio.' He had never felt so much hatred- not even when he had tried the curse on Bellatrix. He watched as he screamed in pain and dropped to the floor begging for Harry to stop.  
  
'You are nothing Potter- just like your dead parents.' Harry laughed at this.  
  
'Didn't Tom tell you? He bought them back for me. Obviously you're not as important as you like to think you are. Good Bye Malfoy. You deserve to rot in hell. This is for all of the people you have killed. Avada Kedavra.' He watched as the light flew towards him and hit him square in the chest. Sinking to his knees Harry laughed at the terrified look that would be on Malfoy's face for ever.  
  
Harry released his friends from the barrier and completely ignored them. He walked away, not wanting to speak to anyone apart from his seven friends. They followed him cautiously and when he sat under the tree the sat next to him in silence.  
  
'They're taking all of the death eaters to a secret prison. They will be sentenced to death I should imagine.' Hermione said trying to stop her voice from shaking. Before she could say anything else Harry had grabbed them all into a hug. It would have looked weird too some- a group of young adults all hugging, but to them it felt like the best thing in the world.  
  
'Um guys? Do you mind if I could talk to Harry?' James asked quietly as he broke them apart. They stood up in silence and walked to where Albus Sirius and Remus were stood watching.  
  
'Is he OK?' Albus asked them quietly. They nodded but continued to look at the floor.  
  
'He will be.' Ginny said quietly. Sirius grabbed her and then opened his arms for the others, they almost collapsed as he held them. Remus joined in. They were all united this time- bought together because they loved him more than anything.  
  
He sat with his back to his dad and determinedly wasn't looking at him.  
  
'Harry, I love you. More than anything.' Was all he said. But even saying it made his heart bleed- he loved him but couldn't help him. Harry's shoulders began to shake and instantly his dad had his arms round his son.  
  
'Please don't.' He whispered. He couldn't help but hope his dad wouldn't leave him though.  
  
'Harry- I will never let you go.' And it was this simple statement that forced Harry to give in completely. He couldn't fight the pain anymore. It was too much. The sobs caused his shoulders to shake uncontrollably.  
  
'I'm sorry- for all the pain I've caused you.' James forced his son to look at him. searching his emerald eyes. The pain in them was so strong- he had never understood before why Remus had always said that Lils eyes told him everything they ever needed to know.  
  
'Harry- I want to tell you something.' He didn't really know where to begin. 'Harry- I want to tell you something that I think you need to know. When I was 17 I fell in love with the most amazing women I thought ever lived. And I was so desperate to marry her that I didn't care about anything. But I realized something when you were born. The heart is a complex place Harry- you can't love only one person. I love you Harry more than anything. I love Sirius, Remus, and your mother. Harry you have 7 friends who love you more than anything. You have a mum, a dad, two godfathers- not to mention the whole Weasley clan.' He sighed  
  
'I know but.'  
  
'No buts Harry. They followed you here today- not because they had to but because they wanted too. You did something not many would have done. You avenged your enemies death- and that Harry is what makes you such a wonderful man.'  
  
Harry looked at his father for the first time since he had been brought back from the dead. It wasn't just a glance, but a searching look. He moved his hand up to his young face and felt it all over.  
  
James didn't say anything just sat there as his son learned once again how to live.  
  
Before he could say anything Harry had grabbed him into a hug, but this time it was different- because for the first time in such a long time Harry realized that he may have a dark side- he may be different from everybody else but deep down inside all he wanted was a family to love him.  
  
A/N Oh god I almost cried as I wrote this. I've always felt sorry for Harry and I was determined that I wouldn't base this story on his feelings but then I realized that too much has happened not to make him have strong emotions. Anyway I hope that you like it. Please review.  
  
Phoenix Friend. 


	17. Everybody has a Dark Side

Hey guys sorry that I took so long, I hope that you enjoy these two chapters. I have broken my wrist so typing is taking me a long time. But I have a few planned chapters already typed up so we should be ok. Please review- I would really like to reach 55 by the end of chap 17!!  
  
Nothing is my own, although I would like it to be!!  
  
Phoenix friend xx  
  
17) Everybody Has A Dark Side.  
  
Harry woke up with a blinding headache. He couldn't really remember why though- only knew that he had had a dream but for the first time ever couldn't think what it was about. He rolled over to look at his watch and saw to his delight it was 7 am. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept for so long. He jumped out of bed and got dressed as quietly as he could not wanting to wake the others in the dorm. As he thought this he sighed. It was great having the twins with them but it reminded him everyday how Dean and Seamus hadn't returned to school this year. Shaking his head he left the dorm room and ran straight out of the portrait hole.  
  
'And where are you going in such a hurry Mr. Potter?' His Prof. asked him. Harry gulped and tried to smile at the strictest teacher he knew. To his surprise McG smiled as well.  
  
'I was just coming to get you. The headmaster wants to speak with you.' She turned and strode away and Harry deciding he would find out when he got there followed in silence.  
  
I can't believe a month has passed since my fight with Malfoy. As he thought this he became tense I'm not going to think about it. What's done is done- I more than made up for Draco. It seems weird that nobody is being scared towards me- although I'm guessing mum and dad had something to do with that. The friends had returned to school that day but had shut themselves into the boys dorm for over a week. Harry smiled as he thought about it. It was Hermione's best ever idea. They had cried a lot, but they had laughed as well and when they had emerged a week later nobody could fail to notice the change in all of them. They were inseparable now, and kept themselves to themselves. Except for DA meetings which were going extremely well.  
  
'Harry?' He snapped his head up and saw to his surprise that he was already in his headmasters office.  
  
'Huh?' He asked blankly. His mum and dad were sat on the sofa along with Padfoot and Moony, and to his surprise Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there as well.  
  
'Might I ask what you were thinking about that made you ignore me for almost five minutes?' Albus asked his eyes twinkling. Harry blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
'I was thinking about how we had shut ourselves away for a week. That's all.' he said quietly. He had given in lying to them because to his annoyance his dad always knew.  
  
'Can I ask why?' It was a simple question but instantly it bought tears to his eyes. He used to be embarrassed when he cried in front of them all but now he knew that it was only human he didn't mind so much.  
  
He wiped his eyes and looked his headmaster straight in the eye. 'You can ask- but I wont tell.' Albus nodded and motioned Harry to sit which he did deciding to sit next to Sirius who instantly put his arm round his shoulders. Harry snuggled down suddenly feeling very tired.  
  
'The reason I wanted to talk to you Harry- well we wanted to talk to you was we're worried about you.' Harry tensed up instantly and shrugged the arm that was round his shoulders off. He stood up and went and sat over the opposite side of the room to them all.  
  
'Why?' he asked quietly but they could all hear the fear in his voice.  
  
'Because it seems that you have been missing lots of lessons- you haven't been back to potions, you hardly ever go to Transfiguration, you haven't been to one care of magical creatures or herbology. In fact I believe the only lesson you have been to is DADA and of course dueling. People from the DA have been to see me- they are worried about you. All of you. They say that you are fueled on by something that has never been there before and they want me to help you- which I can only do if you tell me what need to help you with. Your friends as well. You've all changed.' His dad sighed when he had finished. It had hurt them so much to see there son like this.  
  
'Harry?' his mum asked quietly, he looked up at her with his deep green eyes not trusting and filled with pain. 'Have you seen Lightning lately?' Harry choked back a sob as she said his name. And swiped at the tears that flowed freely now. He shook his head not trusting his voice.  
  
'Do you know why?' Harry didn't really understand this question so he looked at his headmaster questioningly. 'I mean Harry are you curious as to why?' Harry nodded again not trusting his voice to speak.  
  
'Well you know you are the heir of Gryffindor? And of course master of the phoenix? Well the phoenix that belongs to the master is destined to serve him and no other. But at the same time- if anything happens to the master and he dies- the phoenix dies as well. We're not sure but we think that could have something to do with the way your almost dying from the inside out.' Remus almost choked as he said these words and saw the hurt on his godsons face.  
  
'Harry- please- we have always thought of you as family- always will, please let us help.' Mrs. Weasley begged. He dropped his gaze. He would have to show them the nightmares he had been having. He sighed and stood up.  
  
'I cant tell you without the others.' He said quietly. They nodded and as soon as he said it 7 very tired looking people walked through the door being ushered in by McG. They came and sat with Harry, not speaking. 'We have to tell them.' He said so quietly they could hardly hear, but the shocked faces told him that they had. He nodded and gulped. Ginny squeezed his hand.  
  
'Your not going to like this.' He said, his voice shaking as he tried to control his brain's terrifying images he was about to show. He closed his eyes and forced his memories into all of there minds. The gasp told him they were indeed seeing the worst things imaginable to anybody.  
  
Nobody spoke for at least ten minutes after the images had stopped flowing. Harry was sat there terrified. Only his friends seemed unfazed by it as Ginny made him lay down. She called Dobby and one look at his master he nodded and disappeared. He returned moments later with a steaming goblet which they both had to force Harry to take. And still nobody spoke.  
  
'Aren't you going to say something?' Harry asked eventually when he could take no more.  
  
'They were your memories?' Albus asked though he knew they were. He nodded.  
  
'Why didn't you show them the worst ones Harry?' Neville asked him.  
  
'Because like you they would have passed out.' He replied simply. He hung his head in shame and felt Ginny wrap her arms around him.  
  
'Harry? I'd like to see them.' His mum said quietly. Nobody spoke and they all looked quickly at Harry. He seemed to be studying the floor and trying to avoid the inevitable.  
  
'Anybody who doesn't want too should leave now.' Instantly his 7 friends stood up, he smiled at them- he didn't think they could have coped seeing it twice. When they had gone and closed the door firmly behind them Harry placed a silencing charm on the room. 'You must swear this will never be repeated- to anybody.' He said. Watching as one by one they nodded.  
  
'Harry- does this affect you at all?' Albus asked him and Harry nodded, but before they could say anything else he had closed his eyes and the horror show began.  
  
(_)(*)(_)(*)(_)(*)(_)(*)(_)(*)(_)(*)(_)(*)(_)(*)(_)(*)(_)(*)(_)(*)(_)(*)  
  
They sat in complete silence watching as the Harry of today screamed in complete agony, it was cold and blood curdling. But they couldn't move, couldn't do anything- just sat and watched as he went back through the pain he had felt. Dobby appeared and as soon as he saw him ran to get his friends. The reappeared and sat down next to him, talking soothingly, telling him it was OK, that he was safe. Nobody noticed the new person at the door.  
  
'HARRY.' Tom screamed as he ran to him. Everybody was too shocked to see Voldemort come running into the room to do anything about it. The friends dived out of the way as he sat cautiously next to the thrashing Harry. Placing his hands above Harry's heart he began a spell. Nobody knew what it was- but they all seemed to know he was here to help. It lasted only minutes and suddenly Harry was bathed in a golden light.  
  
'Why didn't somebody tell me he was battling with his dark side?' He asked quietly.  
  
'We didn't know.' Ginny asked as the tears pored down her cheeks. 'We thought he had beaten it. We thought that was over.'  
  
Tom smiled at her, and Ginny was shocked to feel herself smiling back. She felt completely safe with him sat there and ventured forward until she was sat next to them both. She remembered how he had almost killed her in her second year but this was different. He wanted to help her boyfriend not kill him.  
  
'He loves you, you know? I can feel his love. I've never felt such a strong feeling. But you should know- he will always have a dark side now- he will be forever battling it, until one of us dies. And then the connection will be broken. I came as soon as I could- Lightning is very worried about him and he came to find me. He'll come back in, in a minute and when he does- your all in big trouble just so you know. He thinks the world of Harry and isn't too pleased with you all. I've got to go now- the spell should be working. It will help him to understand what is going on. Hopefully he will heal, although I'm not sure he'll ever be the same again.' He stood to go and even as he did they could see the real Voldemort appearing.  
  
Ginny stood up as well. 'Thank you.' And she meant it from the bottom of her heart. He smiled at her and strode from the room.  
  
'Where's Tom gone?' Harry asked as he slowly woke up. Instantly everybody snapped out of it and started smiling falsely at him.  
  
'You lot are terrible- honestly- he just saved Harry's life and you cant even begin to thank him. You should be ashamed.' She sounded so much like Mrs. Weasley that Harry couldn't help it. He burst out laughing and suddenly everybody relaxed. It had been a long time since they had heard him laugh properly.  
  
Harry had to smile to himself. He was sat in his dad's DADA lesson, and he had to admit that he was enjoying himself. Dumbledore had finally given in and allowed Ginny and Luna to become 6th years- something that had never been allowed before. But they had argued for hours on the fact that if they were to fight together they had to learn together. There were only the eight of them. This was one of their special lessons. It was taught by all three of the DADA teachers and Harry always found himself looking forward to it.  
  
'Harry?' His dad asked suddenly looking concerned.  
  
'Huh?' He had no idea what he had just been asked. He could feel himself going red because he hadn't been listening.  
  
'It's OK. I was just saying that that is all for today. I want you to practice the spell for tomorrow and write me a two scroll essay on when and under what circumstances it should be used.' His dad said smiling. Harry just nodded and began stuffing things into his bag. His friends were waiting patiently for him.  
  
'Harry? Could we have a word for a minute?' Remus asked, Harry looked up and nodded.  
  
'I'll catch you up guys. Can you tell McGonagall that I'll be there in a minute?' He said to them.  
  
'Yeah course. See you in a bit mate.' Ron replied turning and walking down the corridor. He smiled at the others and after a short see you in a minute they followed him.  
  
Sirius stood up and shut the door behind them. Harry could feel himself becoming tense. What do they want? Why cant they just leave me alone? He had thought this after every lesson when they had asked to speak to him. He turned to face them slowly and forced himself to smile.  
  
'Harry. We want to talk to you about Christmas. Where do you want to spend it this year?' His dad asked and Harry felt his jaw drop- he hadn't been expecting this at all.  
  
'Um- I'm not sure. I mean that I really want to spend it with you guys- that would be great. But I've never spent a Christmas away from all of my friends. It's just something we have never even thought about. I mean Christmas is the only time that we're all agreed we spend together.' He sighed. He hadn't even thought about what it would mean to him if he didn't spend it with his friends.  
  
'That's what we thought. So we have a plan. What about if all of the Weasley's and the Grangers came and spent Christmas with us? I'm not sure if we could have it at Godrics hollow. But we could definitely go to #12. And we sent Winky there so it's changed dramatically. It actually resembles a house now!' Sirius said laughing his usual dog like bark.  
  
'I mean it's up to you. We asked the adults and they all think it's a wonderful idea- or we can all stay here in our quarters. The adults would still come. But it would still be family. Why don't you go and ask them? I'm sure you can decide. Tell me at dinner.' His dad told him. Harry nodded already thinking about the pros and cons of each place. He walked out of the room oblivious to the looks of laughter they were giving him. He walked slowly to Transfiguration, he still hadn't really wanted to return to his lessons fully. But after seeing his memories nobody had even questioned them. They had pretty much given them the run of the lessons. And for that Harry was glad. They still never missed any DADA lessons but they hardly ever went to any of the others.  
  
It didn't seem important now though- they were learning more in their special lessons than anybody else. They were ahead of everybody else and because of this they never did anything new in their normal lessons. Just helped other students.  
  
'Oi! Come on- lets go and sit by the lake.' George whispered loudly. Harry who wasn't really paying attention to where he was or what he was doing almost screamed when they had grabbed his arm and dragged him into an empty classroom.  
  
'Bloody hell! You almost gave me a heart attack. But it sounds like a good idea. Where is everybody else?' He asked only just noticing that it was only the twins.  
  
'They've already gone ahead- they're too loud to be secretive. Especially Neville!' George replied matter of factly. Harry only smiled in response to this. But he did have to agree. They headed quietly out of the entrance hall and wandered down to the lake. He could see them all sat there, around the fire that Hermione had made.  
  
'So what did they want this time?' Ron asked when Harry had sat on the blanket that had been placed on the floor because of the frost. Harry grinned. They had started taking bets as too whether they would keep him behind at the end of the lesson or not. Harry realized that Neville had won today because they had thought that because they had spoken to him yesterday they wouldn't have said anything.  
  
'Oh the usual.' He said vaguely.  
  
'Why can't they just leave us alone. I mean look what happened last time? Harry almost died.' Ginny said instantly. Her anger flaring up. Harry couldn't hold it much longer, he burst out laughing- but stopped when he saw the glare from his girlfriend.  
  
'OK, OK. They wanted to know if we wanted to spend Christmas at #12 with everybody- including all the adults. Or here with all the adults. I said that I didn't know so they said we could discuss it and tell them at dinner.' Harry saw all of their faces brighten at the thought that they could spend Christmas with not only their friends but family as well.  
  
'How about we go to #12- that way we can enjoy ourselves without anybody else around.' Hermione said after thinking about it for a few seconds.  
  
'Yeah that's what I was thinking- but then they said that we could spend it in private quarters with everybody. So I mean what do you reckon?' He asked looking at them each in turn.  
  
'Still number 12. That way- it can be just us guys.' Ron said- his eyes dancing with excitement. They all nodded. It was something they all felt they needed to do. Have time away from school.  
  
'Well what do we have here then?' They all turned so quickly that Ron and Harry cricked there necks. Harry gulped as he saw Snape walking towards them.  
  
'Um Professor sir.' Hermione began lamely. 


	18. To Forgive and Forget

18) To Forgive and Forget.  
  
And to all of their amazement he smiled held up his hand and came and sat with them.  
  
'Don't worry. I was told that I would find you here. I know why you're not in lessons and I understand completely. No the reason I came to see you was that I wanted to thank you.' He looked at the ground as he spoke and Harry suddenly felt a huge surge of guilt towards him. He knew how bad his life had been at school. 'I want to thank you for what you did for Draco. I know that you didn't like him- but he was a good kid really- just mislead in his conceptions of what was right and wrong.' Harry felt everybody become tense beside him. Nobody had spoken about it and they knew Harry would get angry if he thought that the conversation was heading that way.  
  
'Thank you.' He finally managed to whisper.  
  
'I should have thanked you a long time ago. But it's been weird with your dad and Sirius back. I don't know- not really an excuse I know but still.' He stood suddenly as though realizing he was telling them something about himself he shouldn't be.  
  
'Sir?' Harry asked quietly looking up to the sad face above him. 'I'm sorry about the way they treated you- it was wrong and downright pathetic. I had a go at Sirius about it. I was disgusted to say he was my dad when I saw that.' To his surprise Snape knelt back down until he was only inches away from him.  
  
'Harry- your dad only returned what I gave him. We were all young and childish. There's nothing you need to apologize for. And you should never be ashamed of your dad. There's not many that would willingly go to the most feared persons house in the world to help his son. And don't worry. We kind of apologized to each other. We'll never be best friends but we'll never be enemies again.' And with that he stood and strode away, his robes swirling around him.  
  
'He was talking about the pensive wasn't he?' Neville asked quietly. Harry nodded.  
  
'You know- we should invite him for Christmas.' Luna said, and was extremely surprised when they all agreed.  
  
The run up to Christmas was always exciting to Harry, but this year he was looking forward to it even more because he wasn't going to be one of the people left behind. He had had to apologize to the DA members who had all wanted him to continue through the holiday but had promised that as soon as he returned he would double the number of meetings. He was packed the day before he was due to leave and was surprised to find the others were all just as keen.  
  
'Shall we head down to the hall for dinner then? Snape should get the owl today shouldn't he?' Neville asked as they made there way down the stairs. Harry nodded. They had asked his parents if they minded and thought they were surprised they had said that they didn't mind in the slightest.  
  
'Come on boys- we've been packed for ages and you still take longer. We'll be late for the feast if we're not careful.' Hermione said impatiently as they made their way to the portrait. Ron smiled and in response pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. She blushed furiously and pushed him away. Luckily for Ron she couldn't tell him off because they had reached the doors to the great hall.  
  
They entered and as usual made there way to the end of the table where they could sit on there own. The other house members still got slightly annoyed at this, until Harry pointed out rather loudly one time that considering he was going to kill Voldemort he would like to be able to spend some time with his friends whilst he had time. Nobody objected anymore.  
  
Just as they sat down Harry's snowy owl glided into the hall. Everybody stopped to watch and were extremely surprised when instead of going to Harry she carried on to Snape. He looked equally surprised but removed the letter without comment. She instantly took off and landed on Harry's shoulder where he gave her some bacon. All eight of them had there eyes glued onto there professor who had opened the letter. They could see his eyes widen in surprise- actually it was probably shock. Then he looked at them and smiled, slightly nodding his head.  
  
'Good. It will be good this year.' George said turning to finish his dinner. The others made agreeing noises- except for Ron who as usual had stuffed his mouth with more than he should of and started choking. Hermione sighed and started slapping him on the back.  
  
'Cheers.' He said cheerfully as though nothing had happened. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
'You know- you really should slow down mate- one day she aint gonna be sat next to you and you're gone choke properly.' Harry said carefully cutting his steak into small pieces as though to prove his point.  
  
'I totally agree Harry.' Hermione said glaring at Ron who instantly started blushing. 'So anyway- what time do we leave in the morning?'  
  
'We're using a port key at 7am. They don't think it's completely safe for us to use the train- what with the few death eaters that are still extremely angry with me.' harry replied.  
  
'Yeah- I agree though. I mean I know that Tom made a promise and all that but we've seen what damage his out of control followers can cause.' Fred said shivering slightly at the memory.  
  
'So what do you reckon his next plans are?' Neville asked excitedly. This had recently become there favorite subject- what was Tom up to. Harry had smiled at first when they had started calling him by his real name, but so long as they were no longer afraid to say it he didn't really care.  
  
'I'm not sure- I think that it's got something to do with Diagon Alley. I keep dreaming about that place. Which reminds me- I need to tell Dumbledore. Do you think that could be where he plans to hit next? It would make sense wouldn't it? I mean that's an important place, and it's bound to be packed this time of year.'  
  
'Yeah- that would make sense. It would be pretty horrific if he hit there and it was in the middle of the Christmas shopping that everyone is doing.' Luna said thoughtfully. 'That reminds me- have you all got your presents?' everybody nodded.  
  
'Yeah- but I still need to get my mum and dads. I mean- I have no idea what to get them. Maybe I should ask Sirius and Remus. Oh and did you all get something for Snape?' he asked quietly. again they all nodded. They hadn't been able to decide if they should or not, but then they had realized it would be terrible for him to come to Christmas and not get any presents.  
  
'I told your mum Harry that we were going to, and she said she would make sure that if he asked he knew we had. And I think it would be good to ask your godfathers.' Ginny said as she reached forward for some trifle.  
  
The hall was slowly emptying but they didn't notice. They were discussing what they thought was going to happen at Diagon Alley. Without realizing they all eaten far more than they should have and it wasn't until Dobby appeared next to them did they realize that they would have to empty the plates so that the house elves could tidy up.  
  
'Shall we go back up then?' Ginny asked yawning. This set the others off and soon they were all almost asleep.  
  
'Could I speak to you eight first?' Dumbledore asked them as they stood up. They walked slowly up to the teachers table and noticed that they were all present except for Snape.  
  
'We didn't think that you were ever going to finish- I think that you just beat Sirius' record!' Remus joked laughing at the look on Padfoots face.  
  
'Never mind- at least you are all eating. Anyway what I wanted to ask you about was what Tom was planning over the Christmas period.' Harry couldn't help it- he burst out laughing. Shortly followed by the others.  
  
'Sorry- it's just that's exactly what we were discussing. And well- it's a bit scary that that should be exactly what you ask us.' Harry replied trying not to laugh. 'Anyway we think that he is planning to attack Diagon Alley. At least- I think that he is. I seem to be dwelling on that place in my thoughts a lot.' He added, his eyes still twinkling.  
  
'Very well. I'll look into the possibilities and if anything happens I'll tell you all straight away. Also what was written in that letter to make Severus smile and leave the hall before he had pudding?' Dumbledore asked innocently.  
  
'He's coming to spend Christmas with us. But as to why he left- I have no idea.' Harry replied, staring at the sniggering teachers defiantly.  
  
'He is. We asked him today.' Hermione said also staring at the teachers as though daring them to say anything differently.  
  
'I think he probably left to do some Christmas shopping.' Lily told them, her secretive smile in place, and Harry groaned- he knew that when she looked like that they wouldn't get anything else out of her.  
  
Harry and the gang smiled, walking back towards the dorm. They chatted happily about the upcoming Christmas, and were all excited. They couldn't remember the last time they had all had there family around them.  
  
'So- what do you think about Snape then? I reckon he's going to buy us loads of presents and spend loads of money on us!' Ron said his eyes shining excitedly.  
  
'Ron! Really. It's not about the presents you know!' Luna said in a voice so much like Hermione's that they all turned and stared at her. 'Well- what do you expect me to say? He really is the biggest child I know!' Harry couldn't help it he took one look at the twins and burst out laughing.  
  
'Harry- you could back me up here- you want to know as much as I do!' Ron retorted, but it wasn't long before he was laughing hard as well.  
  
'Well well Well. What do I have here then? I do believe that it is past curfew. Therefore I think that you should all get detention.' Filch said as he appeared from a hidden doorway. Mrs. Norris prowling at his feet.  
  
'I don't think that that is really necessary Filch- they are late because they were speaking to us. Therefore there will be no detention. Sorry to disappoint you.' James said as he to walked out of a hidden door followed by two stupidly grinning marauders.  
  
'Of course Mr. Potter- just making sure that students understand the importance of not being out too late you know. Dark times we face sir.' He replied bowing as low as he could- which wasn't far at all.  
  
'I'm sure though that nobody understands that more than Harry. Now if you don't we have things to discuss.' Filch nodded and with a last scowl at the children he walked away.  
  
'Now I'm not sure that I have always agreed with him but he is right- you should be in your dorms. I'm pretty sure it is past 8 pm.' Remus told the now hysterically laughing kids. Ron couldn't help it- he fell to the floor laughing harder than anybody thought possible. Bidding once more goodnight they made there way towards the common room.  
  
'You know- that was funny- I don't reckon he's used to your parents being here yet. Mind you I still find it strange.' George said as they collapsed into the chairs by the fire.  
  
'So do I- and they're my parents. I can't wait for tomorrow morning. How are we going to wake up on time. I know for a fact that I wont- and it's no good relying on the other goons in my dorm!' Harry replied grinning stupidly. George and Fred snorted in response. Neville just scowled- but as usual Ron was oblivious.  
  
'James, Sirius and Remus are going to wake you up- they said we would hear you and that would wake us up. Anyway- we have things of an important nature to discuss. So we'll bid you goodnight.' Hermione told them standing up and giving a quick kiss she headed towards the girls dorms. Followed quickly by Ginny and Luna- all of whom were blushing furiously.  
  
'I hate it when they do that.' Neville grumbled. Harry nodded, but he didn't really mind. He still liked it when Ginny was close to him and the goodnight kisses he always got always put a smile on his face.  
  
'Hello- earth to Harry- we said have you decided what your going to tell your parents about Ginny. I mean you cant the fact that your you know forever. I mean we are her brothers- and we were over the moon.' Fred said quietly so that nobody out of the group could hear.  
  
This is kind of pointless for the story but it does help explain things further on. I hope that its ok.  
  
Phoenix Friend xx 


	19. Death and the Boy Who Lived Again!

Sorry it took so long to update. Apparently I have no purpose with this story so I have added another chapter that looks forward quite a bit. Hope that you like it. Thank you to all the wonderful reviews- if you want personal reviews then that will be next chapter- otherwise I was just thinking of thanking everybody right at the very end of the story. I'd like to hit 70 reviews- but I have placed two chapters today as well as the looking ahead chapter. Read the looking ahead and see what you think!!!  
  
Phoenix Friend xx  
  
As usual nothing is my own- it all belongs to JKR.  
  
Death and The Boy Who Lived Again.  
  
Harry smiled as he climbed into bed that night. He had been worried about telling Ginny's brothers but she had been right- they had been more than supportive. He couldn't remember the last the last time he had ever been so truly happy. Even his friends had noticed and he suspected that his parents who could so easily tell if he was lying had noticed as well. But he found he didn't care anymore. He would enjoy himself as long as possible, he had until June before he was meeting Tom again. That was a whole six months.  
  
'No- please- please not my son. Take me- but please spare Sam- I beg you.' Cried the mother stood over her child who was screaming. Harry was stood at the edge of the room willing himself to wake up so that he wouldn't see what he knew was bound to happen. He watched as the witch stood her ground and Tom- no Voldemort told he was going to kill her son.  
  
'It is time that you learnt to support me. and I feel that this is all the encouragement you need. Now move.' Tom hissed at the terrified mother. But she stood defiant.  
  
'I will never join you Voldemort- and if you kill him it will give me more reason not to. I stand with Harry forever. And I will die with Harry as well. You should know by now- once on his side he has powers to make sure you never leave. He gives you hope that you could never offer.' She spat, her anger overcoming her fright. Tom laughed. A cold and cruel laugh.  
  
'Trust me Harry is in no fit state to help you. Good bye Rachel. Avada Kedavra.'  
  
'NOOOOOOOO.' Harry screamed and with all his might he threw himself in front of the green light. It hit him square in the chest and as he fell to the ground he saw Rachel's shocked face, just as he was about to die he saw her smile slightly.  
  
'Thank you Harry.' she whispered as he sunk to the floor. The pain was more than he had ever felt before.  
  
He seemed to be floating. He didn't understand it, why was he here? He should be in bed at school. He had get up soon. Instead he was in some god forsaken place he didn't recognize. He walked to the nearest house- no he floated. What the hell was going on? Where was he?  
  
His parents were going to be so cross with him. They were always telling him not to leave the castle because of the protection it gave him. He could hear people calling and decided to head towards the sound. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard them again.  
  
'HARRY.' he could hear his mum and dad yelling at him but couldn't seem to open his eyes- maybe the curse had killed him. Oh my god I'm dead- the curse- it hit me. Oh my god- what am I going to do. What about the duel, oh shit they are going to be cross- stuff my parents what about me! His panic rising to something he had never even thought possible he forced his eyes to open slightly and screamed. Screamed because he really did think he was dead.  
  
'I'm dead- oh my god I'm dead. AHHHHHHHHH.' He yelled, his fright obvious to everybody.  
  
'HARRY- shut up your not dead.' His dad yelled hugging him tightly. Harry winced as he touched his chest and felt a shooting pain go through his chest. Gingerly he pulled up his pyjama top and gasped. For across his chest where he knew the curse had hit was a scar- of the phoenix.  
  
'So you really did do it then?' Albus asked the amusement dancing in his voice, his eyes twinkling excitedly.  
  
'Do what?' Harry asked rubbing his chest gently. He didn't understand.  
  
'Well you see about one hour ago Mr. Weasley came running into my office telling me you were dying in your dream. By the time I got back here all of your friends were here and attempting to rouse you through your link. Your parents had been summoned as well, as had your godparents. But it was apparent to us all that you were in deed dying.' He sighed slightly and Harry could se once again how old he really looked.  
  
'You have never scared me so much in my life mate. You had gone so pale and I mean I've seen you in nightmares before. But this was different. You weren't moving, but you were talking- no screaming. Screaming that you had to wake up- that you couldn't watch him kill her. Then suddenly you threw yourself forwards and were thrown back into the bed- that's when I thought we had better get help. When we got back- you had stopped breathing.' Ron shuddered at the memory and before Harry could reply did something he had never done openly before. He gave him a hug- a brotherly hug. Harry smiled.  
  
'Tom was going to kill her. I couldn't just sit back and watch her- not after she told him she wouldn't join him because of me. But I don't understand though- how did I get the curse to hit me- and how come I'm not dead?' he asked his headmaster who was the only one who wasn't staring at him in complete shock.  
  
'I have said it once Harry- and I say it again. You are a remarkably strong wizard. Rachel has asked me to thank you. She told me that after you intercepted the curse Voldemort left- you really scared him it seems- and yes I have moved her into a safe place.' Harry smiled and sank back into the pillows. Suddenly the door burst open and in came Ginny and her parents. Ginny almost passed out when she saw Harry and flung herself onto him crying uncontrollably.  
  
'Don't you ever do that to me again Harry- I mean it- I'll kill you myself.' She told him through her tears. He laughed at this and leaning her back slightly smiled at her.  
  
'You think it's time?' he asked her quietly. She nodded slowly and Harry turned to there friends who nodded as well. 'We have something that we want to tell you. He stood up and grabbed Ginny's hand pulling her off of the bed. He stood with his friends, and feeling there confidence he suddenly felt extremely brave.  
  
'I want you all to know something. I love Ginny more than anything. At first we thought it was just childish but it's not. I couldn't imagine being with anybody else- and neither could she.' He looked at all of there expectant faces and continued. He looked into Ginny's eyes and smiled. Putting his hand into his pocket he bent down on one knee. 'Ginny Weasley. Would you do me the honour of being my wife?' 


	20. Hum Interesting!

Yes well I couldn't think of a better title, I know it sucks, but I figured 'Chapter 20.' Was worse. I'm going to be bringing in more characters next chapter- I want to take the focus off of these guys for a while- maybe Quidditch, or DA? What do ya reckon?!  
  
Read and review please and nothing belongs to me!!  
  
Phoenix Friend. xx  
  
20) Hum, interesting.  
  
He smiled broadly as he asked, and smiled even more at the tears that filled her eyes, watching as she threw herself into his arms yelling yes over and over. The friends danced round for five minutes celebrating until Harry remembered why he had to ask her again, turning slowly he faced the adults.  
  
'Really? You mean it?' his mother asked, he nodded defiantly.  
  
'Mum I've never felt anything like it, and I've never been more sure of anything in my life- except of killing Tom of course.' He turned to Ginny again and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
'I love him- more than anybody else.' She whispered still looking into his eyes.  
  
'Yes we know- we were talking about it the other day, and of course how happy you two- well all of you had been in the last couple of days.' His dad smiled and walked to Ginny hugging her.  
  
'Welcome to the family Ginny.' Sirius said hugging her as well, which was followed by a kiss on the cheek by Remus, Sirius and James. Harry smiled and turned to the stunned Weasley parents. He smiled at them, as tears fell down molly's cheeks.  
  
'I have never been so proud. And of course I couldn't wish for a more wonderful son in law could I?' Molly asked as she hugged him.  
  
'Congratulations Harry mate- it's wonderful.' Arthur added as he shook his hand. Harry smiled and blushed furiously as his mother hugged him furiously and kept telling him he had made a wonderful choice. Nobody got much sleep that night, they all celebrated and the adults hadn't left much before 4 am. Harry was slightly worried about Albus though who had disappeared straight after congratulating them both. Still- he'd tell Harry if there was a problem, of that Harry was sure.  
  
He looked round at the group, still not really registering how much power they had formed between them. He looked at Ginny curled up with her head on his shoulder and couldn't help but feel safe.  
  
'Harry- what are you going to do about the dream?' Hermione asked quietly, catching him off guard. He looked at her sharply and realized they had all wanted to talk about it.  
  
'I'm not sure, I mean- that was Voldemort, not Tom. But at the same time it was him. I think that I might have to stop writing to him, or at least tell him to make sure he builds up a wall before he attacks- I cant keep getting hit by the killing curse can I?' he joked, but nobody laughed.  
  
'You do realize you should have died? He is the only one who can kill you right? So why didn't it work?' George asked him his anger just below the surface, Harry flinched even though he knew that it wasn't anger towards him.  
  
'I don't think that the killing curse can kill either of us. I think I have to kill him another way.' He replied.  
  
'Sword.' Ginny muttered, Harry stared at her not understanding and then it hit him fully- of course, he was the heir of Godric, and he had pulled the sword out of the hat, so he would use that.  
  
'I think that your right.' He told her his eyes shining brightly. 'We need to learn how to use swords effectively- before June. I cant believe I didn't think of that before. I think that we should all learn though.' He looked at all of there excited faces and knew they would have learnt anyway.  
  
They didn't bother going to bed- they had to be up at six, so they decided to take a stroll round the lake. Harry didn't know why but whenever something bad had happened he liked to come and sit next to the lake, it helped him to think. And the others had found they agreed with him.  
  
School hadn't been the same this year- what with Hagrid gone with Grawp to the giants, and the friends not really being students. But he would never leave- he couldn't because Hogwarts was his home, and he hoped that ever after he graduated he could stay.  
  
'I love it here.' He murmured. They all agreed as they watched the darkness leaving the sky and it become gradually lighter.  
  
'Harry?' Neville asked quietly, Harry turned onto his side to look at him. 'Do you ever regret anything that you've done? I mean like throwing yourself in front of that curse? What would have happened if you had died? We would all be dead as well, because he'd kill us.' Harry turned back onto his back and sighed, he had known that they worried about him and his rational ideas.  
  
'Neville, I've seen so many deaths that I would do anything to stop it all- anything. But at the same time I know that if I do die then I've let you all down. So in a way yeah I do, but in other ways no, because we're all different- me I try to save anybody I can. You might not, but I cant sit back and watch because then he would be winning.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Hermione asked quietly, he sighed again and continued looking up at the sky.  
  
'What I mean is that this war- its been going on too long, he's caused so much pain and its time that the boy- who- lived showed the world just what he really can do. Its about time I began fighting with the order, because they need to understand that if I am to save their lives they need to trust me.' he looked at them, defiance shining in his eyes, but Hermione just smiled.  
  
'We know Harry, we just wanted you to tell us so that we could tell you we're coming as well. This is something that you cant stop us from doing, we made a vow to stick by our friend, not the savior- just our friend who will save us but to us your first and foremost a friend.'  
  
'She's right Harry mate, we all agreed today, that we stick together- just as we always do.' Fred told him and Harry smiled.  
  
'I don't know what I would without you guys- you've always been here, I mean I know that I have my parents now- but they still feel kind of weird.' He smiled as Ginny hugged him.  
  
'We know mate- we understand that's what friends are for, now I'm not sure about you but I could do with going in- I'm freezing.' Ron said laughing lightly, Harry smirked. Trust Ron to find something to complain about. They walked back into the entrance hall all laughing at the stupid things that the twins were doing- they always cheered them up.  
  
'Come on guys- we didn't think that you were coming, it's five to seven.' Remus said running up to them, Harry jumped not realizing how long they had been out there, but followed the others running towards Albus's office. They arrived panting and out of breath but Albus smiled anyway.  
  
'Glad you came in- it's very cold to be sitting outside for almost two hours you know.' He said causing the four girls blush and Harry just shrug, he didn't care what they had thought. 'Now- everybody touch it, ready? One.two.' and just as it had when he had touched the port key last year he wanted to attack the headmaster, but this time he couldn't stop it. Fighting with all his might he let go and screamed as pain tore threw his body.  
  
The last thing he saw were the terrified faces of the people who hadn't let go of the kettle and were whisked away to #12. He screamed as he fought the snake trying to escape. Albus looked on helplessly as Harry fought to overcome the darkness that had suddenly overwhelmed his body.  
  
Harry collapsed into a chair, panting and sweating, but alive and at that moment that was all that mattered. Albus stood quickly making him jump, he fire called the others who he knew would be as worried as hell. 


	21. Trust Your Instinct

22) Trust your Instinct.  
  
Harry had no idea how long he had been flying but his numb hands told him he needed to get off his broom. Lightning was by his side enjoying the freedom of flying as much as Harry was. He looked down and smiled, They were obviously very far south as there wasn't any snow, the down side was that he doubted there were any wizard shops and he only had wizard money. He chose to land behind a small building, that looked deserted. Knowing he looked extremely out of place in his robes he took them off and smiled when he caught sight of himself- he looked just like a muggle now.  
  
'Lightning, you need to hide- you'll attract too much attention. How about you stay here whilst I have a scout round?' Harry whispered pulling out his invisibility cloak and making sure that it covered his broom and bag.  
  
'Yes I will stay here, if I think something is wrong I will sing in my head, you will hear me. If you need help, just call, I'll bring your things and come straight to you.' Harry nodded and looked carefully round, the place felt familiar yet he couldn't understand why. He walked round the front of the building and stopped dead. He knew why the place felt familiar now. It was the village in which he had taken the killing curse again, yet how he knew he wasn't sure. He felt a pull towards one direction and shrugged. Trust your instinct.  
  
The house looked deserted, Harry knew better though, he knew that there were order members everywhere, but he really did need some muggle money. Sighing he walked boldly up to the front door and turned to face the gardens.  
  
'I need you help.' He said to nobody. He waited and watched as ten order members walked out into the open wands raised, he held up his hands to show that he had no wand and looked for a face he knew, almost passing out with relief when he saw Moody.  
  
'Your supposed to be in London.' He growled, his face showing he didn't think that it was Harry at all. Harry smiled sadly.  
  
'There was a change of plan, it seems that I had to go on a little quest, I need to find a locket that my mum gave to me before she died so that I can gain my powers that he knows not.' He spoke the last bit quietly, in case there were death eaters around.  
  
'Prove it's you.' Moody growled again, and Harry began to worry slightly, what if he didn't believe him? He was as good as dead.  
  
'Ask me something.' Harry said trying to think of something that he didn't know and praying he wasn't asked that.  
  
'What is your patronus?' Somebody called, Harry smiled slightly.  
  
'Too easy, a lot of people know that it's a stag- my dads animagus form in fact, Prongs.' Harry looked again at Moody  
  
'What did Voldemort do when he possessed you in June?' Kingsley said loudly, causing Harry to shudder as he remembered.  
  
'He wanted Dumbledore to kill me, Voldemort's exact words- if death is nothing Dumbledore, kill the boy. But Albus wouldn't, because of the prophecy. The reason Voldemort couldn't stay in my body is because I wanted to die so that I could join Sirius and as I thought this my body filled with love- something that Voldemort couldn't survive. He was forced from my body, he left straight away as the atrium filled with voices, as people began to arrive.' Harry wiped the tear away from his eye, he had never told anybody about what had caused Voldemort to be gone from him.  
  
'How did Sirius escape in your third year?' Moody asked smiling, if Harry knew this then it was definitely Harry, Harry to smiled.  
  
'Me and Hermione used a time turner to rescue Buckbeak, we then flew to the window and Sirius climbed out- thanks to Hermione and an unlocking spell, we went to the highest tower and we climbed off. The last thing he said too me- we'll see each other again, you truly are your fathers son Harry. there are you going to hex me or do you trust me now, because I could beat you all hands down, but I'm tired and I'd rather not have to.' Harry sighed and sat down suddenly aware how tired he was.  
  
'Sorry Harry- we have to be careful you know. What can we do for you?' Tonks said running forward to help him, he hadn't seen her at the back of the group.  
  
'I need somewhere to sleep, and I need some muggle money.' He said yawning, she nodded and helped him up, he remembered Lightning and looked round quickly. 'Lightning.' He called quietly, but everybody heard him. Seconds later the great black phoenix flew towards him, carrying a parcel, dropping it gracefully he landed on Harry's shoulder.  
  
He woke the next morning with Mr. Weasley sat next to him, Harry smiled slightly remembering where he was.  
  
'Good morning Harry, are you feeling better? Lightning has gone to find himself some food.' Harry nodded sitting up in bed.  
  
'Nobody else is here are they?' he asked nervously.  
  
'No- I'm here because I'm on duty, Remus and Sirius will be here in about half an hour though, and I can tell you they are worried sick. They had such a go at Albus when they found out it was him that said you should go. Only your friends and parents seemed to understand. Ginny was the one to thank for that.' He replied smiling at him.  
  
'It wasn't Albus, I've known for a while that I would have to leave, I was just hoping that I got to spend Christmas with you first. I'd better get dressed.' He added Arthur nodded and left. Harry stretched out on the bed. It was about 6.30 am judging by the way it was still dark outside. He would need to leave by 8 am at the latest. He dressed quickly using a cleaning spell on his clothes he walked down the stairs. The house was exactly as it had been in his dream, well nightmare really. He had looked into the room where he had been hit and smiled. It had been cleared, the only thing that remained was a picture of Harry as he got hit with the killing curse for the second time.  
  
He wandered round waiting for somebody to come back in with some food, the house reminded him of another, and as soon as he realized he almost passed out with shock. He was in Godrics Hollow. This was his house. Which at once confused him- why would a stranger be in his house? He removed his shirt to look once more at his scar and saw once again as he had last night when he had entered the house that it was glowing. He traced the pattern with his hand, feeling the roughness of the scar tissue, but it gave him comfort. Made him feel better.  
  
He had no idea how long he had stood there, until Remus and Sirius walked in, almost knocking him over in there haste to hug him. He pushed them off at once causing them to both freeze.  
  
'What was Rachel doing in my house? And I want the truth.' He glared at them both, seeing the nervous looks they shared.  
  
'How did you know that this was the Hollow? How did you find it anyway?' Sirius asked nervously, and Harry realized that it was under the secret keeper charm, he shouldn't be able to enter unless Peter told him where it was.  
  
'Oh no Harry- Dumbledore is the secret keeper now, we changed right after you got hit with the killing curse again. As to the question you asked Rachel is my wife, the child she was protecting was mine.' Harry gasped in surprise, he had never known that Remus was married, let alone that he had a child.  
  
'Wow- why doesn't she live with you then? She could come and live with us at school- or at #12. But I mean the little girl- she must be starting Hogwarts this September anyway.' Harry asked quickly, he knew that they were hiding something.  
  
'She cant Harry, Voldemort is desperate for my daughter to join him because then he knows that he would have us all. You see I would go after her, and who would come after me?' Harry sighed and nodded.  
  
'I would go instantly, as would my friends, and my mum and the marauders. Yeah I see your point, oh well, best I hurry up and kill him then so that you can be family again.' He added cheerfully. He grabbed the bag containing the food that they had bought with them and began wolfing down the contents. He didn't stop until he was completely full, and smiled guiltily.  
  
'I haven't eaten for a while and I am starving.'  
  
'Yes I had noticed.' Remus remarked dryly. 'You'll be pleased to know then that Albus has had a great idea. Wherever you are click your fingers together and call Dobby. He will appear instantly at your side, to do whatever you want, he can fetch help, food anything.' Harry grinned, that would be extremely helpful.  
  
They talked for another half an hour until Harry realized that he must be going. They didn't try and stop him though he knew they both wanted to.  
  
'I have to do this you know?' He asked quietly as they said good bye. Remus nodded forcefully.  
  
'We know, but Harry I'm being deadly serious here, please don't wait until its too late to call for help. We want you back alive- we would all rather live in a world with Voldemort than without you, at least for as long as we can.' Harry smiled sadly.  
  
'Your both great you know that?' He hugged Remus and turned to Sirius, watching as tears fell down his cheeks. Harry nodded slightly at the unasked question and Sirius grabbed him into a breath taking hug.  
  
'If you come back with a single mark on your body- I'll kill Lightning OK?' Harry grinned and nodded.  
  
He didn't look back as he climbed onto his Firebolt, he knew that if he did he would cry. He didn't wave to the order members as they stood and watched him leave. He flew up in the air and sat perfectly still. Lightning appeared at his side, and Harry felt it, felt the pull to go South West. He closed his eyes and nodded, taking his hands off of his broom as he allowed it to go the way it was being pulled.  
  
'What's he doing Remus?' Sirius asked quietly.  
  
'He's following his instincts, the locket, it was designed for him, it will pull him towards it all the time, it wont rest until it is with its master again.' Remus replied watching until Harry was but a dot in the distance.  
  
'He's going to the Riddle manor isn't he?' Tonks asked quietly. Remus nodded.  
  
'That's where we think that it is. I know that Voldemort tried to use the locket when he was first returned to his body, but he couldn't wield the power because it is made from pure love. I hope that he can get it without being hurt.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry continued flying all day, he ate on his broom knowing that he couldn't stop, but at the same time he wished that he wasn't going where he was heading. He knew where the locket was, knew because his head told him it was the only place it would be. He saw the outline of Little Hangleton as the light began to fade. Realizing that this was a disadvantage to him as he wasn't familiar with the place he knew he would have to wait until day break, but he could use the darkness to see who guarded the place.  
  
He landed lightly in the cover of some trees, Lightning landed just above his head on one of the branches.  
  
'What do you think lightning?' he asked quietly.  
  
'I agree we should wait until morning. And that we should look around. Although I know my way round very well already. But of course you do not. Do you have a plan?' Harry smiled slightly.  
  
'Capture as many death eaters as possible and retrieve the locket- by tomorrow night. That sound OK to you?' Lightning chuckled softly, it still made Harry smirk when he had conversations with the phoenix inside his head. Darkness came quickly which was good.  
  
Harry ate some food and then once the guards had changed he began walking silently round the grounds to decide where he could attack from best. The grounds were huge and overgrown but he smiled at this, it would be a huge advantage. The house looked run down and neglected, and Harry thought silently how beautiful it must have once looked. He shook his head and continued on, Lightning flying high above keeping an eye out for any death eaters. Harry walked round one rose bush and froze, for there sat around a huge fire, were at least ten giants. He recognized one at once- Grawp.  
  
Harry didn't understand, he thought that Grawp and Hagrid were recruiting more giants. Maybe he is spying. Yes that must be it. He thought to himself, there was no way that Grawp would change sides. Never.  
  
'I agree, although you should find out before tomorrow.' Lightning told him.  
  
'Yes- it is a good thing that I bought that mirror, I only hope that Sirius has his on him. Although he should do.' Harry replied and continued walking round making sure that he didn't interrupt the noisy arguing giants.  
  
The manor was quite well protected, but there weren't as many death eaters stood guard as he had assumed there would be. He smiled inwardly at this, ten death eaters, all spread out would be easy. He decided he had tested his luck enough when a sight made him froze. Peter Pettigrew.  
  
'Master- not now, we must wait, we will catch him tomorrow, I will make sure.' Lightning told him urgently, Harry sighed and nodded, if he caught him now he wouldn't stand a chance to get his locket. He had to wait, but he just hoped that patience would come to him. 


	22. He Had Never Known Until Now

21) He had never known until now.  
  
He sighed again, watching his headmaster out of a reflection on one of his little instruments.  
  
'Yes- he's fine, a little shaken up, but fine, I will send him over shortly.' He explained to the hysterical adults. Harry sighed again- he had sighed almost ten times in the last five minutes.  
  
He looked away quickly as his headmaster came and stood directly in front of him, but Harry avoided his eyes at all cost. He couldn't risk that feeling again, it was too dangerous, who knows maybe next time he really would bite the headmaster.  
  
'Harry? Will you look at me?' Harry looked up but fixed his eyes on Albus's shoulder. 'He wont see you know? You can look at me, we need to talk.'  
  
'What about?' Harry asked as though he was completely fine, trying to slow his breathing, which was showing he was anything from calm.  
  
'Harry- I cannot help you unless you talk to me, I felt we had reached a point where we could talk to each other?' Harry looked at him fully for the first time and it was all he could do from showing his surprise.  
  
Gone were the bright green eyes that had become his trade mark, and they were replaced with deep green, so dark they looked black. He shook his head slightly and stood up, Harry watched his every move, wondering what he was doing.  
  
'Harry, do you remember me telling you about pensive's? Well when your parents died your father had left one that contained things he wanted you to know. Up until today the cabinet containing that pensive has been locked. It was charmed to open when you were ready to understand what it contained. Do you want to look?' Harry couldn't hide his shock, but nodded anyway. The headmaster nodded slightly though Harry could see the worry in his eyes that Harry was far from ready.  
  
He walked to the desk where the pensive was placed and looked into it curiously, without a word he jumped into the memories that could finally offer him some answers. He waited and smiled as Albus landed softly next to him, but didn't speak. He looked around and saw they were in a house, a house he had never been in before. He saw to his shock his parents and Remus and Sirius sat around the table.  
  
'So your having a baby?' Sirius asked his eyes shining excitedly. James nodded his eyes glowing brightly.  
  
'Where's Peter? He should know.' Remus asked softly.  
  
'He had to do something- it was important so he said he'd be round later.' Lily replied, but Harry couldn't fail to miss the look that crossed between Remus and Lily.  
  
When's it due?' Sirius asked quickly trying to work out the months.  
  
'He's due in June.' Harry saw his dad's face fall and suddenly understood, he knew that there was a prophecy made. 'The seventh month.' It was barely more than a whisper but they all heard it.  
  
'Prongs, if it is him, then he couldn't be in better hands, he'll have the two best parents, and two wonderful godfathers- if I do say so myself! Seriously though, we'll do everything we can to protect him and help him.' Remus told him giving his best friend a hug. Sirius nodded, just as the memory dissolved, this time he was in a hospital.  
  
They were in what looked like a maternity ward, and Harry saw his dads excited face- he had just been born. The four marauders were there, and they all looked excited, except Harry saw Peter, he was more interested in what Harry could do. Harry could feel his hatred for the rat growing.  
  
'He looks just like you.' Sirius said looking at the baby with what Harry could only describe as pure love. Remus wiped a tear away from his cheek.  
  
'But he has mums gorgeous eyes. Lets hope that his hair will gradually turn out to be like his mums as well.' He muttered, Sirius and Lily laughed, whilst James pretended to look hurt. 'What do you think Peter?' Remus asked turning onto the slimy rat who had been trying to slink away. His eyes darted around, desperate not to look at them.  
  
'Yes- lovely, I....I think that I'll go and....and get some fresh air.' He muttered before fleeing.  
  
'He's become really weird lately.' Remus said turning to the others, but Sirius just laughed.  
  
'Don't be stupid- he would never change, to bloody weak. No it would be one of us.' And he stared defiantly at Remus as though he thought it was him and he would admit it. But Remus shrugged and muttered what ever. Harry couldn't believe it, he would never have suspected those two. But you did- you thought it was Sirius, and it wasn't, you were wrong, so were they. He sighed and shook his head lightly, still not talking to his headmaster.  
  
The next memory was of an order meeting. There were hundreds of witches and wizards present, Harry searched for his mum and dad and smiled as he saw them. Harry was asleep in a cot at the side of the room, his mum and dad were sat with the two marauders, but Peter was once again missing.  
  
'Welcome to the meeting.' Albus called, Harry watched him with interest, he still had the twinkling eyes but he looked sad, as though he too thought that the war was not going either way. Harry didn't know how he knew that but he could feel all the despair coming from the members.  
  
'Any good news Albus?' James called, his face etched with worry, Albus shook his head and sat.  
  
'I'm sorry to say we still don't know which of the two boys it will be, but he will mark him soon of that I am sure. I do however still think that it will be Harry, and I am sorry.' Harry breathed in sharply, he hadn't known that the headmaster had thought it was him. 'The secret keeper charm has been finished, now you must leave and we must hope that we all come out of this war alive.' The room dissolved again and this time he was back at home.  
  
'James I know that he's your friend, but Remus is right- something's wrong. I can feel it. I think that he has changed sides, we have to leave.' Lily screamed at his dad, he hugged her tight.  
  
'Lily, we'll be OK, Albus will protect us, and Harry. All we can hope is that Peter has remembered how much we loved him. I hope for Harry's sake that you are wrong Lily, I really do.' he sighed and patted her on the back just as Lily screamed. James spun round and there stood Voldemort.  
  
Harry watched for the first time the scene that he had heard every time the dementors had come near him. Watched as his dad tried to hold him off, but for some instinct he ran to follow Lily, he watched her as tears streamed down her face, watched as she gave him something knowing that she couldn't run anywhere. Harry walked over and saw that she had given him a necklace. Baby Harry grabbed it tightly in his chubby fist and closed his eyes, somehow knowing what was about to happen. Albus walked into the room and stood silently beside Harry, they watched as Lily stood there, and guarded her son, and as he killed her.  
  
Then he turned his wand onto Harry, and smiled, saying the two words that terrified every witch and wizard. Harry watched the green light with interest, watched as it hit Harry and rebounded and hit the castor. Then with a jerk Harry was thrown onto the floor and was back inside his headmasters office.  
  
He stood up panting, tears streaming down his cheeks, but not understanding them, all he knew was that he had to find the locket because it held the answer to his powers. He looked fearfully up at Dumbledore who nodded slowly.  
  
'Yes Harry, you have to find the locket, it is important.' Harry nodded thoughtfully, he knew that his aunt and uncle would have taken it, and therefore his best option was to ask her, sighing at the inevitable he stood up and left the office. he had four days until Christmas, and he had to find it before then.  
  
He had no idea where he was going to go and look but first he had to write a letter, explaining to everybody where he had gone. The common room was almost empty, but he didn't answer any of the questions people began asking. He walked straight up to his empty dorm and sat on the bed, summoning a quill and parchment.  
  
He decided that the words would write themselves and so began.  
  
Dear Everybody at the house for Christmas,  
  
It pains me greatly to have to write this but alas there are things that need to be said. It seems that I have to go away because I need to find something. I'm not sure what I am looking for really or how much it will help but I need to go. I will really try and be back in time to open the presents but in case I'm not please don't worry, I will be back when I have found what I am looking for. I know how stupid that sounds but my life was never simple was it?  
  
Please enjoy yourselves, and remember that I am different from everybody else, we all knew that there would be times when I have to follow my own path. Well now my path has lead me in a different direction to yours. You are all meant to be together this year, I am not meant to be there. I hope that I see you all soon, I love you all.  
  
Harry, xx  
  
He sealed it with the Potter crest and called lightning,  
  
'Please take this to #12, then would you like to join me in a little adventure?' he said quietly to his beautiful phoenix.  
  
'I thought that you would never ask.' Came the reply. Harry nodded and watched as the phoenix disappeared in a burst of flames and began the task of deciding what he would take with him. he knew that his invisibility cloak would be a must, and decided against taking another set of robes, and just packed some food and essential items he couldn't live without. The most important being a small photo of him with his friends, the other of him and his parents and Sirius and Remus. Lightning had only been gone when he returned ten minutes later looking somewhat flustered.  
  
'Well really- I deliver a letter and they try to attack me.' he said huffily. Harry burst out laughing, but stopped as soon as he saw his friends face.  
  
'They wanted to come back and see me didn't they?' he asked, still trying to stop the laughter from escaping. Lightning nodded still looking affronted, but he smirked after a while knowing that it was funny.  
  
'Are we ready then?' he asked quietly, Harry looked round the dorm for the last time, and nodded. He had a bad feeling about this trip, but knew that he had to go. 'I'll protect you, you know that right?' Lightning said as though reading his mind, and Harry smiled sadly.  
  
'I hope that you can this time.' And he sighed before walking to the dorm door. They made their way quickly to the broom shed and Harry collected his Firebolt. He loved this broom because of all the memories it gave him, not to mention the fact that it had been Sirius very first present to him. He climbed on and felt it vibrating slightly with excitement, kicking off into the air all his worries left him. He turned to look back at the castle before leaving and smiled slightly as he saw them all stood in the doorway, Ginny nodded slightly and he nodded back, he had known that she would understand, he hoped that the others did as well. He waved slightly to them all and before he could change his mind he spun round and was gone.  
  
Lightning sang into the air and then followed his master, not knowing where they were going, or why, but knowing that it was important, and knowing that before the journey was out he would have to save his masters life. 


End file.
